


You'd be surprised

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [19]
Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drinking, Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Heavy Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, New Year's Eve, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Presents, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman catches the unexpected eye of a matured Freddie Page in 1950's New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such a gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on _You'd be Surprised_ by Marilyn Monroe

 

_1953, Queens, New York_

 

Dorothy Hemminge stepped out of the cab, looking up to the neon lights of _The Wilting Iris_. She sighed knowing she wasn’t going to win the argument of his sister convincing her to go out for a night. Dorothy was never a social person but she figured a night out wouldn’t hurt any. The thunder in the distance was giving some sort of sign for the night to come. If anything she would make it home to Brooklyn before it started to downpour.

Dorothy spotted her younger sister, Lorraine finishing a cigarette at the front door as she waved her forward. She only smiled as the bouncer allowed them in with wink and left her coat and purse with the coat attendant.

“I can’t believe you came tonight, Dottie!”

“I could have had the house to myself since Harold is gone for the week but it was either this or crocheting, so…”

“What about that guy, Walter? You two seemed to hit it off nicely.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Mom already told me.”

“Of course, she did.”

Dottie, as she preferred, rolled her eyes before she could be blinded by the shining spotlights of the bopping club and its patrons. The jazz ensemble filled her ears with the stomping heels of the dance floor. Hopefully, tonight would pass with the empty promises of booze to cloud her thoughts from Walter but at least she wouldn’t see him in a place like this. It would have been far too fancy for his taste.

“So, how is work at the office?”

“Please you make it sound like I do actual work.”

“Being an operator is important work, you know.”

“And you gave it up to go unrefrain with your employer, Miss Secretary. Not all of us have your looks, Lorraine.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find you a husband and I think I got just the guy for you.”

“I don’t want a husband yet!”

“Come on before someone else takes him,” she called over her shoulder as she dragged her sister through the many rooms of the club before they reached the back main room.

Dottie looked around to the black and white attire of higher society as she stood out like a bright blue thumb. She only had one evening dress over the past year and felt like leaving the minute she sat at the side of the bar next to her sister. Dottie did her best to smooth out her simple evening gown as she turned on her bar stool and was face to face with a smiling gentleman as he leaned against the bar.

“Hello there, May I buy you a drink?”

He was so polite that she wanted to vomit.

“Dorothy, this is Mr. Freddie Page. He handles the sales for Flex Well’s Papers and he’s friends with Harold. Mr. Page, this is my older sister Dorothy.”

Freddie had taken her hand before she had time to protest and placed a short, warm kiss to her knuckles.

“Dorothy…”

“Dottie, please.”

“Well, Miss Dottie may I get you something to drink?”

Dottie was almost distracted by Mr. Page’s personal ambience and how he differed from everyone and the club itself. Everyone was in suit and tie while though Freddie was dressed up, he seemed old fashioned rather than up to style as the rest of the gentleman in the club. He could have been an extra straight out of a Ginger Rogers movie. Walter was the same way. The same way he sat, the way he smiled. There was also something about him that she couldn’t put her finger that differed him but she didn’t know him well enough to start prying.

“How about this, buy me something I’ll enjoy and I’ll consider staying at the bar.”

“Very well,” he said with a lick of his lips. He hit the bar with his palm as a single bartender turned to the group.

“Good evening, Mr. Page, what can I get for you this evening?”

“Ronald, my good man. I would like to buy these lovely young stars a drink.”

“Stars, you say? How do you have on your arm this evening, Sir?”

“Can’t you tell, Grace Kelly,” he said gesturing towards Lorraine, “And here is the lovely Miss Ava Gardner.”

“Ladies, I am a fan.”

“We’ll take a Stinger for Miss Kelly and a Rusty Nail for Miss Gardner! I’ll take a Johnnie Walker.”

Dottie was struck in awe at his guess as Lorraine clapped her hands. She didn’t want to seem impressed and only accepted her scotch, drinking annoying slowly as she let the liquid seer at her throat. The back of Freddie’s hand brushed against her leg, giving her goosebumps. She imagined his fingers lingering a bit longer than they should have when she was pulled back by the grip of her sister’s hand to her own. The night wasn’t going fast enough for her.

“How could you possibly know that, Mr. Page? I love Grace Kelly and we saw _The Killers_ when it came out, remember? Dottie, wasn’t that amazing?!”

“Your drink tricks don’t really impress me, so I apologize if I’m not tripping over myself.”

Everyone in an earshot was shocked, even herself, at her sour attitude. Dottie wasn’t even sure what had gotten over her but she knew maybe this wasn’t the best time to be out and drinking, especially with a calm and handsome gentleman such as Freddie Page.

“I wasn’t trying to. Have I done something to make you feel off?”

She was amused at the concern in his voice.

“Don’t worry about her Mr. Page,” said Lorraine as she accepted her drink, “she’s only going through a rough patch.”

“Would you stop telling my business to complete strangers? We’re not Harold, we don’t know anything about him.”

“If you’d like, I’ll tell you anything you’d wish to know that way you can know me better.”

“That’s just the point, Mr. Page, I don’t.”

“Dottie, don’t be rude,” interjected her sister.

“No, no. It is alright. I may have come off too strong and I apologize for that.”

The bartender slipped Dottie another Rusty Nail she finished off her glass. The scotch had refused to take it’s time with her, giving her the warmth that was far from a man’s embrace on a lonely night.

“It’s not that though.”

“Lorraine, I’m warning you to shut your mouth…”

“There was someone else, the man up and left her high and dry.”

“Lorraine!”

A few people near them stopped for a moment before carrying on with themselves. Dottie had banged her fist on the bar so hard it made the bartender jump.

“Walter didn’t leave me. I left him when I found his hand between another girl’s legs so stop trying to put a happy face on this. I don’t want a husband because they’re _all_ the same and I’m not you to try and marry someone just for their money, and you,” she said turning to Freddie, “have all the appeal of the cardboard you sell,” she slurred.

In a moment of her drunken stupor, she grabbed Freddie by his bow tie and gave him a deep kiss. She leaned forward accidently as he grabbed her by her rear, moaning into her lips as Dottie realized what she had done. She pushed herself away and headed for the nearest exit she could remember.

She ignored the many men catcalling her as she stumbled in her heels to find the coatroom. Somehow she found herself on the second floor of the club, now just trying to find a way to get outside for some fresh air. Dottie stopped looking over the edge of a balcony as the black and white moved in a blur across the hardwood floors. Mr. Page and her sister were gone from the bar. She turned on her heel as she thought someone was calling her name. She opened a random door as she found herself in a cozy office space with Mr. Page straddled on the edge of a desk as he ended a call. Dottie was frozen in place as the door closed quietly behind her.

“You look a bit lost, Miss Dorothy.”

Freddie got to his feet, slowly making his way to Dottie.

“No,” she shook her head as she turned back and began to fumble with the knob, “I am in no mood to deal with you right now.”

She was taken completely by surprise as Freddie pinned her against himself and the door. Her hands flew up to brace the door as he twined his fingers with her swept up hair and sharply yanked her head back. The gentleman in him was gone as he slowly caressed her sides with the ends of his fingertips. Dottie felt a warmth pool between her legs as she felt Freddie’s breath at her ear.

“I do apologize if I led you on to think that I was something different than I already was. You see, Dorothy, I enjoy being a gentleman. I enjoy spending my hard earned money in the way I see fit. I also enjoy a fiery young woman with a spirit just like yours.”

Dottie listened as he pressed his face to her neck and inhaled as her whole body shuddered.

“You aren’t just some Chanel No. 5, no. You are Arpege. So different but noticeable.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I have no interest in you.”

“Is that so? So many people see me as a paper pusher or as you say, have the appeal of cardboard but really there is so much more to me that would surprise most. Would you care to find out?”

He moved both of his hands to the top of her dress and peeled it down slowly as he teased the side of her neck with bolder kisses. Dottie should have fought him off but found it hard enough alone to keep her lips pressed together to hide her moans. Freddie formed his fingers around the brassiere part of the corset hiding her bosoms from plain sight.

He kneaded her gently as she pressed herself back to him out of instinct. She felt Freddie shift his hips into her rear as he growled into her shoulder. Dorothy was shocked at the sudden change of Freddie and her changed reaction to him.

“Tell me what you what, Dorothy. Do you want me to stop?”

She opened her mouth and gasped as he felt his hand go up the front of her dress and caress her thigh. His fingertips trailed up slowly, moving over each and every bump on her skin. His fingers found the edge of her panties, resting comfortably at her waist as Freddie slipped his hand further between her legs. A single finger curled to her sensitive skin as Dottie jumped from the sensation.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Mmm, well it is either a yes,” he said as his finger presses firmly against her clit, “or no,” he said as his hand started to slip away. Dottie was confused, feeling herself wet as she looked over her shoulder to Freddie. She pressed her back against the door and was still as Freddie wrapped an arm around her waist and a hand at her neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. She grabbed onto his arms as she immediately molded to his chest.

Freddie lifted Dottie from her feet and carried her to the desk as Dottie felt her dress being pulled and pushed away, gasping as Freddie torn it completely from her body. His lips stayed to hers as his hand wondered back to her legs, massaging her core deeply. Dottie was breathless as Freddie broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. He reached under her, pulling off her panties as they slid down her legs to the floor.

“Open your legs,” he commanded.

Dottie was hesitant at first as Freddie chuckled. His hand shot up and wrapped around her jaw as Dottie gasped. Freddie tilted her head and dragged the flat of his tongue up the faint vein pulsing in her neck as she shuttered. Dottie could feel her body ripple like the waves of the Hudson as he snaked between her now open legs and peeled away at the top of her corset.

For a moment, her mind wandered elsewhere. Walter was a top shelf accountant and was something of a charmer but Dottie was able to see past all the boyfriend looks and the half-empty promises of love.

She was almost tempted to give herself over to Walter, not that she was a virgin or anything, but felt rushed into something she wasn’t exactly ready for. To her surprise, he was done waiting. She was almost relieved to see Walter at a party with a random woman that was moaning his name. There were tears in her eyes but now she writhed under Mr. Page as his finger threatened to penetrate Dottie with the whine of her voice.

“You want this don’t you, Dottie? You want my fingers here?”

She looked down as his palm pressed against her clit, she remembered missing the feeling of sexual hunger over the years and didn’t want to seem desperate, forgetting about being half-naked as the jazz music rang in her ears.

“If you don’t tell me, I will not give you what you need unless,” he teased looking down to the waiting fingers as they played with her growing wetness.

“No! Please do it. Please,” she whined, bucking her hips.

Freddie’s smile stretched across his face as did Dottie’s quim as he pushed in his middle finger. Dottie’s head fell back to the wooden desk as she clenched herself around Freddie’s finger.

“Well, well. So tight, my dear. You must relax,” he said brushing his thumb across her clit, “and then it will be so much better.”

Dottie nodded her head as Freddie planted open mouthed kisses across her chest until he disappeared in the valley of her breasts. Freddie flicked his tongue across a nipple as Dottie did her best to watch. Her hand fisted on either side of her as she felt a small coil at the pit of her stomach.

“You can feel it? My finger,” he whispered pulling them out and pushing in two as her voice filled the office, “fingers, stroking you playing you like a cello downstairs. Mmm, you seemed like such a good girl but you have a hunger don’t you?”

“Yes…”

Freddie pushed himself up to his free hand as he looked down to Dottie writhing body.

“My dear,” he said curling his fingers up to her soft skin as she jumped, “You look simply good enough to eat.”

Dottie was close to something but she wasn’t sure what. Her hands grabbed onto Freddie’s jacket as she anchored herself from being lost in pleasure. A knock came at the door as Freddie’s name was called from the other side.

“Mr. Page?”

“Enter.”

Enter?

The gentleman from behind the bar opened the door a fraction and only looked to Freddie.

“There are some gentlemen here to use the office for a meeting. Should I tell them to wait?”

“That won’t be necessary, we were about to leave. Would you go to the coat room and retrieve Miss Hemminge’s belongings?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Be sure to meet us by the car.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll see to clean up as well.”

“That won’t be necessary,” he called as the door closed, “I can do it myself.”

He stroked Dottie a final time as the stars in the night sky filled her eyes. Her mouth dropped open with a silent scream as her legs closed around his hand. Dottie drew in what breath she could as her body started to mold to the desk. Her eyes fluttered open as Freddie moved away from the desk and retrieved his raincoat from the hook.

He bunched the coat in his fist as he slid her two wet fingers into his mouth. Dottie pushed herself up from the desk wanting to push Freddie to the floor and ride him as he held onto her. Freddie sucked the wetness from his fingers, letting out a moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He did what he could not to ravage Dottie as she slowly sat up on the edge of the desk.

“Put this on,” he ordered.

“What?”

“Your dress in no longer together by the stitches and it’s about to pour outside. You can always walk outside naked but,” he paused licking his lips, “I’d rather no one else want to take what’s mine.”

“I’m not yours.”

Dottie felt her old self again with a slight buzz as she fixed her corset and bent over to pick up her panties. Freddie hauled her up by her arm as he snatched her panties from her hand. Before she could argue, his hand was back between her legs as Dottie felt her legs grow weak.

“Oh, baby doll. You’re mine, you just don’t know it yet. Now put on the coat or you will crawl out of here in just your garter and heels.”

Dottie shuddered, wanting to fight but instead put on the overcoat as she looked up to Freddie. He shoved the shredded dress into one of the desk drawers. Dottie watched as her panties disappeared into his pants pocket.

“Ready,” he said straightening his tie.

Dottie shook her head and was led out of the office as Freddie guided her through the back halls of the club. She did her best to keep up with Freddie as they made the alley. She heard thunder rip through the sky one last time as rain began to fall down in sheets. They ran from the streets as a man opened the back door from them.

“Evening, sir,” said an older man with a Scottish accent as he held out an umbrella.

“Good evening, Rupert. Mind if you pass through Brooklyn?”

“Always, that way I can get home to the Missus faster.”

“Very good. How is your ear?”

“Still can’t hear a damn thing outta it, sir. Let’s get you both home.”

Dottie wasn’t in control of herself as she slid into the back of the luxury car. Freddie followed after her as he kept his eyes on her. The driver started up the vehicle and drove into the flowing out as Freddie passed her the coat and purse she left at the door.

“Who are you?”

“Freddie Page.”

“Are you with the mob?”

“No, but they are my biggest customers.”

He licked his lips.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Would you really like to know? Come here.”

“I’d rather stay on my side of the car, thank you.”

“Suit yourself,” he said reclining back as he sat with his legs open. Dottie hadn’t noticed Freddie’s hand at her knee. She wanted to yell at him, maybe hurt his feelings but she instead pushed his hand away. Freddie snuck his hand around her back and pulled her to his lap.

“Wait!”

“Dorothy, you have nothing to worry about. The divider is there for a reason. The thunder will drown us out and he is deaf in his right ear. You have nothing to worry about.”

Dottie felt bold as she turned on his lap and grabbed his length through his dress slacks as he moaned.

“What makes you think, _I’m_ worried Mr. Page?”

“You’re trouble, aren’t you?”

She only responded as she undid the front of his trousers and pulled his straining cock. The lightning showed off his size and painful throb as she crawl down his lap, licking her lips as Freddie watched.

“Darling, I wouldn’t start anything you can’t finish.”

“That will all depend on you, Mr. Page,” she grinned as she give his length a lick.

Freddie watched as Dottie sucked softly as she moved her mouth slowly. He almost released into her mouth just from the heat alone but held off as Dottie worked her lips tightly around his cock. He hissed through his teeth and moved his hips only a bit as his head touched the back of car seat. One of his hands gripped the upholstery while the other rested on Dottie’s bobbing head. Her ocean blue eyes looked up to Freddie as he bit his lips.

She stayed in his cock, tasting the salt continuously pooling at the tip as she felt a growing throb between her legs. Freddie tensed up as he pulled Dottie away. He looked out the window, knowing he only had a minute to spare.

“Open the coat but keep it on,” he ordered.

Dottie smiled as she opened the coat and sat back on her heels. Freddie stroked his cock in quick strokes as he moaned quietly. The throbbing worsened for her as spurts of his come landed squarely on her chest.

“Here, sir.”

He leaned forward, cleaning her chest with several strokes of his tongue.

“Thank you, Rupert. I’ll get the door and have a good evening!”

Thomas only tucked himself in his pants and opened the door as he stepped out partially dressed. Dottie grabbed her things and took his hand as he led them to the waiting townhouse. Dottie watched as rain covered them in second while he opened the door. She ran inside and shook herself off as Freddie locked the various locks on the front door.

Dottie was unsure of what to do as Freddie disappeared into the next room.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

She followed his voice as she walked into what she was sure was his living room as she looked around to the expensive furniture.

“Johnnie Walker.”

Freddie smiled as he moved to the other side of the bar and grabbed two glasses. Dottie wondered around the room, finding herself in the dining room admiring the paintings on the wall as Freddie stepped up behind her.

“They’re all so modern but I prefer Monet.”

She accepted the glass and tasted the bitter scotch as she felt Freddie’s lips at her wet neck.

“Mr. Page…”

“Please call me Freddie.”

“Freddie, what am I doing here?”

“Giving you an evening away from your sister. She told me you lived with her and how you always work. You must be bored doing double shifts at a switchboard.”

“You have no idea. Why do I think you haven’t really answered my question?”

Freddie sipped his own glass of scotch as he placed it on the table next to her.

“What are you doing here? I have too many answers for that one question.”

“Can I at least get one?”

Freddie fiddled with the buttons of the coat as Dottie could feel her glass slipping from her fingers. She placed the glass behind her, anticipating Freddie’s hands as he began to unwrap her like a present at Christmas. He opened the coat, sliding it from her shoulders as he looked down to her shivering body.

“I’m sorry about the dress, Dorothy,” he said stepping away from her as he got a better look at her corset and garter.

Dottie felt the rain drops falling down her half naked skin as she watched Freddie retire to a Morris chair in the far corner with his drink in hand. She’d never felt so exposed in her life and she rather enjoyed it.

“No, you’re not. You stuffed my dress into your desk drawer for safe keeping.”

“Baby doll, that wasn’t my desk,” he winked as he loosened his necktie, “Come here.”

Dottie undid her hair from its bun as she slowly strode to Freddie. She stopped dead center in front of him as he reclined back in his chair. There was a longing in his wondering eyes as they went straight for her sex. He set his scotch on the floor as he sat up and licked his lips.

“Spread your legs for me.”

Dorothy knew she was always unmoved but she wanted to indulge Freddie as he kissed the top of her tight. She stepped out of her shoes and moved her feet shoulder length apart while Freddie inched closer. He arched his head forward, pressing his face to her sex and inhaled with a moan, making her legs quiver. Freddie held her close by the back of her thighs as he looked up to Dottie.

“Am I making your knees weak?”

“Maybe just a little.”

“Well, well. Who knew I had such an effect on you? I haven’t even started.”

Freddie got to his feet, pulling Dottie close as he turned and placed her on the Morris chair in a flash. Dottie gasped as Freddie practically pounced on her, peeling away the corset as he moaned into her skin. He reclined the chair back for Dottie as he moved back down her body, unhooking the cloth as he kissed each revealing part of her skin. He lifted her just to yank the fabric away as he tossed the corset over his shoulder.

“I’m not going to keep you here against your will, Dorothy.”

“You tell me this after you’ve got me naked, sir?”

“You can leave any time you want.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. I don’t exactly have any clothes.”

Freddie chuckled, removing his dress coat and shaking off his suspenders as Dottie played with his buttons, opening the shirt enough to show off his broad chest. Freddie lifted her hips, guiding her legs over either side of the chair arms. The vision of skin traveled from his strong neck down the muscles of his chest to his exposed stomach and ending at his hand, slowly pumping his cock as he hissed through his teeth.

“Look at you, Miss Hemminge. Spread out so prettily for me.”

“Stop acting like I’m a virgin and get over here, Mr. Page,” she said stroking her wet lips a mere few inches away from Freddie, “unless you don’t know how to truly please a woman.”

Freddie crawled up her body, pressing his lips to hers as he worked himself between her legs. He guided himself at her entrance, teasing her as she played with her skin. Her head fell back to the chair cushion, gasping from his size as he pushed in a single time. Freddie worked his arms under her legs as he braced the arms of his chair.

For an unknown, Dottie moved farther up the cushion of the chair as Freddie followed her. He hissed at Dottie’s tightness as he worked his cock into a faster motion as her whines filled his apartment.

“You truly have a beautiful voice. I wonder how loud I can make you scream.”

He pressed himself on top of Dottie, covering her completely as he held her open for his use. Dottie fought to keep her eyes open as she was filled repeatedly by Freddie’s hardening cock. The coil returned as Dottie sunk her nails into Freddie’s back.

Dottie didn’t care that the wood was creaking loudly underneath them as Freddie pounded her harder into the chair. A loud crack of splitting wood got their attention as the back of the chair broke off, causing Dottie to fall back as Freddie caught her from hitting her head. They both caught their breath as Dottie’s eyes went for Freddie.

“Dammit,” he cursed as he pulled out of Dottie, “This isn’t going to work out.”

“What?”

Dottie felt her heart break as she tried to sit up. A massive crackle of thunder hit the alley outside as the power went in the apartment. She knew something like this would happen she didn’t expect Freddie to pull her up from the chair and lead her by the hand.

“Freddie?”

He was silent as she was guided up the stairs. Dottie did her best to steady herself on the stairs as she was pulled along the long hallway. Freddie pushed her against the wall as she looked for him in the darkness.

“Stay here,” he ordered as she realized he was exactly at her ear “and don’t touch yourself.”

Dottie stayed in place as she heard a door open. She could feel a dull ache between her legs, wanting badly to slip her fingers to her core but knew it was to be nothing compared to his. She pressed her palms to the wall, wondering how much time had passed until she smelled burning wood. Her head shot up in worry but disappeared as Freddie returned to the door. A bedroom door opened as Freddie stood in the door naked. Dottie covered herself out of instinct.

“Are you cold?”

She looked down, not noticing that her whole body was shaking. She shook her head and took Freddie’s hand as he led her into his bedroom. The room was larger than her own as her eyes went to the large canopy bed with the sheets turned down. The light from the fireplace made the bed look like it was calling out to her.

“Dorothy,” he whispered into the back of her neck.

Freddie’s palm caressed her stomach as Dorothy turned in his arms.

“You really are something else,” he whispered into her lips as he drew her in.

She wanted to ask him what he meant and she knew the night would end soon. Dottie didn’t resist Freddie as he pulled her flush to his chest. Everything about him, everything that touched her was quickly warming her as Freddie lifted her from her feet and carried her to the bed. She slid across the sheets as he followed her to the middle of the bed. Freddie crawled up her body, teasing her as she spread herself for him.

Freddie got the message as he hissed, grabbing his cock. Dottie watched as he slowly traced her core with the tip of his penis. The sight of his erection sent a thrill up her spine as she wanted to be filled by him again. Freddie noticed her reactions as he toyed with her.

“You want it, don’t you? You want my cock in your tight cunt?”

“Yes.”

“Like this?”

Dottie found it impossible to tear her yes away from Freddie’s hips as his cock disappeared deep inside of her. She was caught in a trance as he snaked his hips, stretching her beautifully as her eyes finally drifted shut.

“Oh god,” she moaned as his hips moved faster.

“Come now, Dorothy. You can do better than that.”

He braced himself over her as he did on the chair with the bed staying perfectly intact. The thudding of the headboard drowned out as Dottie’s growing moans filled his ears with encouragement for her release. He moved his thumb across her clit as Dottie bucked her hips harder for more friction. She let herself go as the delicious pain of her release coursed her whole body.

Freddie growled as he thrusted the few times he needed as he pulled himself out and came on Dottie’s smooth stomach. Dottie hadn’t realized that her hands and clutched the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She could feel Freddie stretch himself next to her as he pulled her weakened body to the middle of the large mattress with him. She wasn’t sure what was to happen now except to accept the kisses Freddie left at her neck as the thunder rattled the apartment.

“It’s pretty bad outside. You should probably stay here for the night. If you want you can stay in another room.”

I hid my exhausted smile in the pillows as I wrap his arm around my waist. He softly chuckles into my wet hair as he tightens his grip on me.

I hear one last thing beyond the rain outside and the crackle of the fireplace across the wood before I fall asleep.

“You are mine…”

 


	2. In his wildest dreams

 

A clap of thunder woke him from his sleep as Freddie turned to the fireplace. He remembered the power going off, earlier in the evening as he reached for his watch on the bedside table, causing a terrible throb to his cock as he shifted his legs for comfort.

“Midnight? When am I ever home before midnight?”

There was a stale chill in the room as he rested on his side. There was a great amount of things he may or may have not remembered about that night. Lorraine was so excited when she telephoned Freddie about meeting her and her sister for drinks. He had been so caught up in his work lately and it had been weeks since he was dressed for a night out.

The band was riveting as he waited, sipping scotch after scotch. He was about ready to give up until she sat down and burned him with her beautiful blue eyes but he knew. He knew. Miss Dorothy Hemminge, duel operator for Toll and Dicken’s Legal offices, 25 years old, enjoyed Helen Forrest and dreamed of having sons to raise better than her father ever did with her but it all halted in her eyes when _his_ name came up.

She could have handled her drink a little better but she deserved every angry word that fell from her lips. Good thing scotch showed him her true nature. No one, not even Nester was as passionate as Dottie pressed herself and her lips against his. He made the mistake of indulging himself as she wondered off in shock of what she had done.

_“Dottie! Oh my God, Freddie. I’m so sorry!”_

_“No, no, no. Its fine, I’ll find her.”_

_“I have no idea what came over her.”_

_“Lorraine, its fine. You go home or stay here and enjoy yourself. Just tell Harold that I said hello and I will watch over her. This was more of my doing anyway.”_

_“Good. If she ends up in a ditch somewhere, I will find you.”_

“Oh god!”

He didn’t remember about Dottie as he sat up in his bed. The flames were getting low as was the storm outside as he heard a small moan behind him. His erection grew worse as he looked back to the flawless back of the woman in bed next to him. She turned to her back as Dottie rested her hand and the side of her face on the pillow facing him.

Dottie was a thing of beauty as she stirred only for a moment more, falling deeply back into her sleep.

“Freddie…”

He moved back into bed, slowly wrapping his fingers around his cock as he watched Dottie writhe in her dreams. She called out his name again as her breath picked up. She moaned faintly as the blanket slipped from the corners of her breasts. The chill of the room met her chest as he watched her skin grow painfully hard.

Freddie moved his hand up and down his cock, wanting so badly to touch Dottie but he showed his restraint. In the back of his mind, she was calling out to him, wanting him to touch her.

“Freddie.”

He turned to his side, licking his lips as he slowly stalked her. He pulled down the rest of her sheets and looked down to her shivering body. Her hand shot up to his arm as it rest at her side, bracing the other around to the other side of her body and set his leg between her open thighs. He kissed the side of her neck, tasting her skin with each new kiss. Freddie dragged his tongue up the side of her jaw to her lips to nourish himself off of her.

The simple taste of her alone set him into something primal as he licked the top of Dottie’s heaving chest. He moaned, wrapping his lips around her waiting nipple and suckling as her hand rested at the back of his neck, urging him on. He was so close, so painfully close as he pressed himself into her thigh.

She writhed for him, her weak hand holding onto him as she dreamed. He moved to her other breast suckling harder as he felt the twinge. Her lovely voice merged into a delicious whine as she opened her eyes. Dottie felt her whole body on fire as she looked down to Freddie as his body moved with hers. She wasn’t sure if this was something she wanted or if this was all really a dream. The bliss Freddie was bestowing on her sent her eyes shut and back into a deep, hungry sleep, not wanting whatever _it_ was to end.

Freddie released Dottie, grunting harshly as he shifted his hips for his final thrusts. His whole body shuttered as his seed flew up, coating his and her skin as he fell weak to her side.

“My Dorothy,” he softly panted as he pulled her close, wiping them clean from his episode of lust.

His eyes glued shut as he covered them with the thick blanket, resting his arm at her waist and his head at her neck as he felt asleep, inhaling nothing but her.

“Dorothy…”

-

Her head was nothing but a kitten’s meow as she rubbed away her miniscule headache. Dorothy never remembered her bed being so soft and large as she stretched out her body. She woke at once when her hands touched the wooden headboard. Her headboard on her own bed was metal.

“Oh my God!”

Dottie sat up in the large queen sized bed that expanded around her. Her eyes shot to the eerily dark room as the grey morning seeped in. There was a lit fireplace near the corner with a wide evening chair resting between it and a large shelf of books. In front of her near the door was another open door to what she believed to be a closet. Dottie moved from the bed quickly, bumping into another chair holding a dress shirt, a jacket and trousers with suspenders.

She slipped on the shirt without thinking and fixed it as it fell to the top of her thighs. She opened the door to the empty hallway, stepping out, hearing nothing for a moment as she looked to the impossibly cream colored walls when her memory came back to her.

_“Stay here and don’t touch yourself.”_

Her hand unknowingly touched her thigh, letting it wander between her legs as she found herself wet. She braced the wall as she slowly massaged herself, hearing Freddie’s voice at the back of her head, urging her to hear her voice.

“God bloody fucking dammit!”

Dottie jumped as she heard Freddie scream from downstairs. She blushed forgetting about him altogether. It was his townhouse she was lurking about in his dress shirt. She looked around to the places she was the night before. The living room, the bar, the broken Morris chair as she snuck to the swinging door on the other side of the dining room.

“Why Freddie?! You knew the damn heat pad was wet…”

Dottie pushed on the door as slowly as she could, making no sound as she poked her head in to see where Freddie was. The kitchen was enormous and almost twice the size of her bedroom. She found Freddie on the other side of the island with his back towards the door as he ran his hand under a cold tap.

“I know you’re there.”

Dottie stepped back causing the door to squeak, giving away her hiding spot. She cursed to herself as she bit her lip in contemplation on whether or not to go in. She didn’t really have much of a choice so she buttoned the shirt the best she could and entered the kitchen slowly. Freddie was gone from the sink and the water had been turned off. She kept moving, seeing a tray of food on the island but him nowhere in sight.

“How do you take your tea?”

Dottie turned her head around to the swinging door that had been propped open to the dining room table as Freddie stood in the door.

“How-how did you do that?”

“I was in the pantry as you walked on by and I do know this house more than you do,” he said with a wink, “Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

Freddie reached out taking Dottie by the hand as he led her to the table. She blushed, sitting as she was pushed in. Freddie kicked the door softly as is it swung closed behind him. Dottie watched as he only wore his pajama bottoms as his chest stood out bare for her eyes to feast on. He returned to the dining room with the tray of food.

“You’re actually up earlier than I thought you would be.”

He set the tray down and smiled as he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

“Would you rather I go back upstairs and strip myself again?”

The dishes clattered in his hands as Freddie did his best not to smile.

“You are really not what I thought you would be.”

“How exactly did you think I was going to be like?”

“Now that you ask, I’m not entirely sure.”

“That’s okay, I’m not really sure what kind of girl I am. I don’t really drink tea, how would recommend I fix this situation.”

“Two sugars and a splash of milk,” he grinned sipping his own tea.

“Thank you.”

“Here.”

He picked up a single strawberry and offered it to her. She tucked her hair behind her hair and let Freddie feed her as they began to enjoy the early morning. On the fifth strawberry, Dottie began to feel a wave race throughout her stomach that wouldn’t go away.

“What are we doing here, Freddie?”

“Having breakfast.”

“What about after that? I don’t see my corset anywhere and I can’t go home naked. My sister would kill you.”

Freddie finished his tea and sat back in the chair as he hand found her thigh. His hand was cold against her skin as she smiled. She rose to her feet and leaned against the dining room table near his chair. His hand never left her skin as it moved up to the inside of her legs.

“Would you believe me if I told you I already have it taken care of?”

“Really?”

“Yes. I have a friend whose wife works in a boutique. He owes me a favor.”

“And you spoiled it on me?”

“Maybe you need to be spoiled…”

“How would you know what I need?”

Freddie got up from his chair, rounding it to her as she bit her lip. He placed his hands on the table, each to either side of her as he slowly bent forward. Dottie’s heart raced from her chest as she allowed herself to be laid back on the table. Freddie kissed her neck as she sighed.

“Just like that, Dorothy. I will always know.”

He unbuttoned the shirt, slowly placing kisses to whatever skin revealed itself to him. Dorothy sighed, melting under the touch of his fingers as his tongue traced a path to her breasts. Freddie lavished her breast with his hungry mouth. He cupped her breasts firmly as he admired their fullness. Her hand cradled his head, urging him as her hips began to buck. She prayed he had a fraction of the passion he had the previous night.

“Last night wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“No, none of it was.”

“Next time you should what until I’m awake.”

“Next time you shouldn’t call out for me so much.”

Dottie blushed at the dream she had of being back on the desk, under him as he fucked her with his fingers again. Her legs were lifted from the ground and he helped spread her legs, placing each of her heels on the edge of the table. He left her flat on the table as he reached for the plate of strawberries and smiled.

He spread her lips with the tip of the strawberry, watching as she jumped at the coolness of the fruit. He circled her clit with his tongue, making her gasp as he pushed the cold strawberry inside. She could feel him twist it slowly, making it harder to grab as she bucked her hips. Freddie pulled the red fruit back and sat in his seat. They locked gazes as Freddie bit into it, moaning from the fruit as Dottie’s chest started to slowly heave.

Freddie dropped the stem on the plate, picking up a second and biting off the tip. He leaned over her, painting a winding, wet trail of juice up her stomach until he stopped at her breast. He faintly moaned as he licked the trail clean. Dottie watched as he pressed the strawberry to her skin, circling her nipple slowly as it hardened to a peak. Freddie did the same to the other as Dottie reached up to touch herself.

“I’d be careful if I were you.”

“Why,” she asked running her finger across her nipple.

Freddie knew he was hardening from her mischievous stare alone. He traced her lips with the strawberry as he held her jaw in place.

“Don’t move your tongue.”

“Why,” she whispered as Freddie leaned closer.

Freddie braced himself over Dottie as he kissed her lips. He didn’t need to strawberry to enjoy her but he figured it wouldn’t help.

“Do you know how sweet you actually taste?”

“What do I taste like?”

“Sweet, tart, like a peach,” he whispered as he mashed the strawberry with his fingers and pressed it to her core.

Dottie was filled with so much excitement as he brought back the strawberry to her lips. Dottie accepted it as it slipped past her lips. She moaned from the added sweetness that mixed with the familiar taste. Her tongue darted out to lick his finger. Freddie smiled as he got upright and backed into the wall.

Dottie sat up as Freddie slipped his hand down his pajama pants. With a turn of his wrist, he flipped his hardened cock from the waistband as he stroked himself. He moaned, drawing her in as she moved to get off the dining room table.

“No,” he moaned, “I want to see all of you.”

“No,” she smiled as she crossed her leg at the knee.

She enjoyed seeing Freddie suffer as his head it the back of the wall. She hopped from the table, innocently walking away as she heard his moans behind her. She didn’t anticipate him popping out of another door and pushing up against the pillar of the stairs. Dottie braced the railing next to her as Freddie grinded his erection into her back.

“I really like you, Dorothy. I want to bend you over every flat surface of this townhouse and fuck you until you see stars.”

“What if we break something else?”

He ran his tongue up the side of her neck, making her shudder as her fingers formed to the wood.

“I would gladly break ever piece of furniture just to hear you scream my name.”

His fingers slipped over her bottom and between her as he spread her legs. He knelt behind her and arched his head. Dottie pressed her face to the pillar to watch Freddie as his tongue darted out and licked at the drying strawberry juice. She moaned at the feel of his tongue but more to the fact that she wanted more as her feet spread farther apart and she arched her back.

Who was Freddie to deny her? He held her closer and pushed his tongue completely in her as her dainty little fingers clenched the staircase. He sat back on his heels for a breath for air but instead, taking in Dottie’s essence as he licked his lips and grinned as he met her fluttered eyes. He looked to her open legs and how drenched she was, spread apart and waiting just for him. They jumped as the doorbell echoed the darkened townhouse.

Freddie groaned in frustration as he got to his feet and fixed himself better in his bottoms. Dottie shook off her daze unsure of what to do.

“Go up to the bedroom and wait for me,” he called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.

Dottie pulled the shirt together and wondered up the stairs. She could still hear Freddie’s voice at the front door but it wasn’t much to understand. She waited in the doorway and looked in to the unmade bed. The room was cold but the memories of just hours ago began to warm her as she thought of Freddie close to her, touching her again.

“Shall I start another fire?”

Dottie moved out of the doorway as Freddie appeared with a white box under his arm. He placed the box on the bed and wandered to the fireplace.

“Open it,” he offered.

Dottie rounded the foot of the bed and ran her fingers on the front of the box. There was no logo, so the box could have come from anywhere. She lifted the top and let her fingers wonder through the tissue paper. Buried underneath was a dark blue dress with small white polka dots. The fabric was new and lenient under her fingertips.

Under the dress was a rose colored corset that looked like it came straight from Paris. Freddie was busy with the fire place behind her as she shrugged off the shirt. She stepped into the corset and pulled it up her legs. It reminded her of stepping into a soft, lacy cloud. She smoothed out the front over her stomach and chest. The material was of a better quality than any of her previous ones as she smiled.

Something new, anything new was a luxury to her and it almost broke her heart to wear it. The room filled with the smell of burning wood as Dottie felt warm hands at the naked part of her back.

“I hope it isn’t too much.”

“God knows what you did with the other. Did you hide it somewhere in the kitchen?”

“Would you care for a hand in closing it?”

Freddie turned Dottie to face the wall as he buttoned the corset to the top, turning her to fully inspect her.

“How does it fit?”

“It’s stunning, Freddie.”

“I would hope so. Your other one was weak at the seams. If I wanted I could have torn it from you last night.”

“I don’t believe you.”

He pushed her gently to the bed, licking his lips as his hands spanned over the front of her thighs. Dottie felt a delicious chill under her skin as Freddie slowly braced himself over her, making her recline back. One of his hands moved between her open legs, his fingertips stroking slowly at her. With the fabric pressing up against her, Dottie could almost feel an added friction that made her lose her breath.

Freddie smiled as he watched Dottie’s reaction to his fingers. The more she moaned and bucked, the more Freddie’s cock hardened in his pajama pants.

“One thing I do like about this corset.”

“What is that,” she giggled.

Freddie hooked his fingers under the cloth that sat between Dottie’s legs and yanked it away from the rest of the corset. Dottie watched the cloth dropped to the floor with the edge still perfectly intact like the cloth was meant to be pulled away to Freddie’s satisfaction.

“It makes me want to keep you here, in my bed especially, my Dorothy.”

“And you say this now.”

“Is there anything I can do to persuade you to stay for today?”

Her chest heaved as she reached under his and yanked his bottoms to the carpet.

“It’s only Saturday morning. I don’t have to be to work until Monday.”

Freddie launched himself onto Dorothy, drowning himself into her flesh as he stumbled out of his pajamas and into the bed. He pulled to the messy covers away so he could only see Dorothy as she anticipated his each and every move to her body…

Dottie smiled and prayed like hell that the weekend would never end.


	3. The break of dawn

 

The sun began to peak over the Atlantic as Dorothy Hemminge slowly started her way to work as she reflected on everything that came to her mind. She could feel the warmth in her body spread all over as she put one foot in front of the other, to let the soreness between her legs remind her of her long, long weekend with one Mr. Freddie page. For most of the weekend, she had stayed with him naked in his bed as she was worshipped to the fullest extent.

She almost walked into traffic distracted by his tongue alone, straightening herself as she found herself at the steps of her employment. She had insisted on walking instead of being dropped off at her sister’s house, just so she could avoid her sister for a little bit longer. Freddie cornered her at his bathroom door as he pressed his naked body to hers, asking her to wait.

She only shock her head but the minute he stepped under the steaming shower water, she had collected her things and made a break for the door. Dottie knew she was wet again from the climb up the stairs as all she could think about was Freddie. She hurried into the ladies room as the other girls were putting on their last touches before they scattered to their stations.

Dottie closed herself away in the last stall and cleaned herself up. It was almost eye opening for her to see her lust for Freddie flush down the toilet as she sighed.

“It was only a fling,” she whispered to herself as she smoothed down the polka dotted dress.

The thought of not seeing him again was almost enough to break her heart but she concluded deep down that Freddie would be fun for a few weeks, then growing bored with her and leave as everyone else did. At least she had the memories and the returning wetness that she was afraid would stain her stockings.

She was greeted by her usual co-workers that would tell her hello in the mornings. Dottie sat at her lone station as the other girls looked her way.

“Dottie, is that a new dress?”

“It was a present from a friend.”

Not exactly a lie.

“It’s so beautiful,” said another girl, “You just get lost in that sea of dots! The fabric is beautiful! What is it?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t have a chance to ask.”

“That’s okay. The color matches your eyes. Your sister’s in line 2 for you.”

Dottie cursed to herself. She hadn’t seen or heard from Lorraine since her embarrassing act at _The Wilting Iris_ that Friday night. She secured the headset around her curls and took a deep breath. Her finger pressed down gently.

“Hello, this i…”

“You brat, you scared me half to death!!”

“Good morning, Lorraine.”

“Are you okay?! You never called!”

“I know but please don’t make me explain myself.”

Dottie looked over her shoulder to the other girls that were busy forwarding calls to the other floors of the building. No one could hear her but she still blushed.

“So where were you?”

“I give you one guess but if you tell mother, I’ll tell her what really happened with grandmother’s teacup.”

“Alright, alright. So how was he? He didn’t get rough with you did he?”

_Only enough…_

“He was a bit bland but he was still a gentleman.”

“Did you use protection?”

“Jesus Christ, Lorraine. I have really work to do unlike you!”

Dottie yanked the cord from its switchboard as she fought back her tears. She was so ashamed of herself and she didn’t know why. No. She was an idiot and a harlot for not thinking clearly. The whole time she was lying in bed, screaming Freddie’s name not once did she consider protecting herself.

She bit back what tears she could and carried on with her day. Between calls, she could hear the conversations of the other girls. Most were happy with their boyfriends, others were talking about going to mass with their mothers. Dottie kept no real connection with her mother ever since she moved in with her sister in Queens. In time, she had learned to be lonely. Still, some of the girls loved her reserved nature. By the end of the day, Dottie had grown tired of sitting but bit back what she could to start the next shift. An extra few hours but it was enough for her and she enjoyed the solitude.

She looked up seeing the tight, disciplined curls of Mrs. Norma, the head of the operating boards coming in her direction, probably to ask what she wanted for lunch.

“Miss Hemminge, is there any reason why you are still here?”

“I’m working? Betty’s still too with the flu and Tina…”

“Hasn’t anyone told you? We were able to get two temps until they get back. You don’t have to volunteer for evenings anymore! Isn’t that wonderful?”

“I-I guess so.”

“Darling, you have your whole life ahead of you. Now, go! I’ll see you first thing!”

Dottie was surprised at her luck. It was three in the afternoon and she was leaving with the other girls and had the rest of the day to herself. What was she to do on a Monday afternoon? She stood at the back of the elevator with the second round of girls as they chatted away. She wrapped her coat around her waist and smiled, thinking about what to do with herself. Knitting? Baking? A second job? The idea made her giggle as she pushed first door but stopped as she was jerked back.

A button on her sleeve coat had gotten caught on the door and she cursed to herself not wanting her favorite jacket to be in ruins at the loss of a single button. She held the door open for the few people left to walk through as she unwedged the button from the bar of the door. Dottie looked up, looking at the black car across the street. Two familiar men had been in deep conversation on the sidewalk waiting.

She remembered the driver but not his name. Freddie stood on the other side, his head thrown back in laughter as he looked to the door for a moment, not noticing Dottie hidden by the open door. Her eyes shot for the empty cab that had pulled up to the curb outside. Dottie held her breath as she kept her eyes to the ground and briskly walked for the cab. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Freddie turn to the street and call her name.

“Driver, two rights and head north please.”

She kept her eyes forward and bit the impulse to turn her head to look out the window. She exhaled, trying to understand why Freddie was outside her place of employment. Dottie knew she was doing to right thing by nipping their connection so nothing more would come of it.

“No more.”

She waited two more traffic lights until she told the driver to pull over. After paying her fair, Dottie used the walk home to sort herself out. There was so much to think about but not enough emotion to register it. She sighed climbing the steps of her sister’s townhouse. Lorraine had worked for a not-so-young lawyer. He wasn’t the cream of the crop but Harold was a good man that treated Lorraine with respect. When Dottie left D.C. to join her sister, Harold welcomed her with open arms.

She chose the attic mostly because it was redecorated and slightly refurbished to Dottie’s needs. The attic had two halves with the first being her room. The second could either be entered from the other side of her room or the stairs adjacent from her on the floor below. In there were boxes, Christmas decorations and other trinkets.

Dottie didn’t have much in the ways of possessions. She only had what she needed and it was enough for her to get by. Every day, extra hour spent at the switchboard was more money in her money for the future, even though that part was a bit hazy to her. She pushed open the front door as she was greeted by Harold.

“Dottie! You’re here!”

“Yes. They hired a few extra girls and now I work like everyone else.”

Lorraine ran from the study and flung her arms around her sister with tears in her eyes.

“Dottie!”

“Lorraine, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I should have called.”

“Dottie! We have news.”

Lorraine pried herself away as Dottie saw tears of joy instead of worry.

“What? What happened?”

“We’re having a baby! You’re going to be an aunt!”

Dottie dropped her bag and screamed in joy with Lorraine as hugged the life from her sister. They hadn’t noticed Harold had slipped into the next room to phone everyone they knew until both women were out of breath.

“Wait, does Momma know?”

“Not yet. You’re the first one we’ve told and to think I thought I was coming down with Tuberculosis.”

“Stop that. You were always such a drama queen. When are you due?”

“The end of March. I’m so happy I could die.”

“I’m glad.”

“As you should be Mrs. Manning.”

Dottie blood ran cold as she heard Freddie Page’s voice behind her. She clutched her sister’s hand, hiding her emotions beautifully.

“Mr. Page,” started Dottie, “What brings you here?”

“Just some business with Harold. You really are the first person they told. Your sister has been waiting on her toes to tell you for the past hour.”

“You all were waiting? What if I didn’t come home until nine?”

“A few men under my wing knew a few ladies in need of jobs and word got around from the phone company about more workers. They arrived this morning, hired on the spot and were trained for the night shift. Guess a bit of luck had gone around.”

“Yes. I was just told.”

“Just think, Dottie. You won’t have to come home boned tired every night,” she said gesturing to Freddie as Harold reappeared.

“Girls, your mother wasn’t home but you should call back later tonight and tell her. Sorry about the delay Mr. Page.”

“No apologies necessary, Harold. I think I should go so you can celebrate alone. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Indeed. So much to do in so little time.”

Freddie grabbed his coat as Dottie turned the corner into the dining room. She pulled off her shoes and raced through the kitchen. She could still here Freddie as she started up the back stairs.

“Where is Dottie?”

She stopped on the step as he heard her name.

“Oh, she’s quick, that one. She’s upstairs by now, probably won’t see her ‘til tomorrow.”

“Shame. I was going to ask her to dinner but I understand if she wanted her space.”

“She’ll do her best to avoid you, Mr. Page. She’s just scared is all.”

“She’s not the only one. Have a good evening and congratulations. Perhaps I’ll ring tomorrow night to see if she’s available.”

“Good night, Mr. Page.”

Dottie kept her lips pressed together as she hurried to her room and gathered her thing for a shower. She quickly cleaned herself and locked the world away. She sighed sitting at the edge of her bed. She reached up, closing her blinds so she wouldn’t have to enjoy the sunset for at least one more night.

She really wanted to celebrate with her sister but Freddie was doing his very best with tracing Dottie down. Not like it was a bad thing about him sending the girls to work. A job for a woman was hard to come about nowadays and she knew she should have been grateful. She looked out her window to the black car that she obviously missed on her way into the house. The driver had opened the door for Freddie as he slid into the back seat and pulled a single rose onto his lap.

He looked up to the attic window as Dottie moved away at the last second. She cursed, wondering why she was kicking herself about leaving Freddie alone that morning. Freddie was going to offer her the world if she had waited for him but Dottie knew she was still hurting from what Walter had put her through. She wasn’t ready for dinner or roses or a good morning kiss.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be gone before you know it.”

Dottie moved from the window and sat at her vanity, wondering whether or not to pull her hair in curlers or let her hair go for once. She shook the idea from her head and grabbed her jar of bobby pins ready to get a good night’s sleep for once.

Freddie held on to the rose as he randomly looked up to the attic window. Dottie had turned at the last second as she hid from his view.

“Shall we get you home, sir?”

“I think so, Rupert. I think I need a good night’s rest.”

“Indeed, sir.”

Freddie was left in his thoughts as he was driven home and wandered his home. He could still feel her there. Her bare footsteps on the floor, her giggle as he looked at her, her scent in the sheets upstairs that made his cock harden in his pants. He looked to the rose, setting it on the bar as he loosened his tie and headed for the stairs.


	4. Bye bye Baby

Dottie left extra early to get a quick breakfast at a diner close to the house. As she sat in the booth alone, she forced herself to eggs, toast and a small bowl of fruit rather than the stale pastry and coffee she would normally choke on at the office. She wanted to wear the dress again but she would have to wait a few days before she could even think about looking at it again. 

Yesterday, every time she moved, she thought of Freddie. Now all she wanted was the extra shifts again so she could get in with one of the housing hotels for girls. Lorraine had done it when she first moved to New York and she would do the same with the new baby on the way. So much was happening in such a short amount of time. Within months, her sister had been married and now had a baby on the way. She loved Lorraine but the last thing she wanted to do was be in the way of her life.

Dottie sat at her station and began her day, easily moving through the first two hours of her day. She ended a call to go up to one of the higher floors as she arched her back in the chair as she caught a few girls giggling at the sight of the delivery boy hauling in packages and a single rose in the other hand as he moved to the supervisor’s office.

She rolled her eyes, recalling the number of times the other girls would receive things from their boyfriends and admirers. It almost sickened her to hear the girls wanting to squeeze more things, possessions from them but she secretly wanted to be one of them. She was taken from her thoughts as Mrs. Norma appeared at the side of her desk with a stern look on her face.

“You have a call on line 3, young woman. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

Dottie blushed as she slipped her receiver on her head and connected herself to the board. She could only wonder what was waiting for her on the other side of the call.

“Dorothy Hemminge?”

“Good morning, Miss Hemminge.”

Her blood ran cold as she heard Freddie Page’s smooth on the other side of the line.

“Hello, sir. Is there something that we may help you with today?”

She tried to act as professional as she could without panicking or bursting out in rage. She looked to Mrs. Norma turning red but cracking as she smiled to Dorothy. She herself blushed as she heard Freddie laughing into the phone. This has to be some kind of prank.

“Try not to be mad, I only wanted to talk. You are a very hard woman to get ahold of.”

“My employer is about to laugh herself into a stroke, Mr. Page. This is a place of professionalism and right now I feel like a fool. Is there a certain reason why you are calling me here,” she whispered as some of the girls looked over their shoulders to her.

“That way you wouldn’t run away.”

“I think it’s a silly thing to do.”

“Well I think it is romantic,” said Mrs. Norma as the delivery boy appeared to her side with the rose for Dottie. She accepted it as she sighed into the headpiece.

“Are you free for dinner tonight, Miss Hemminge?”

“I can’t, I’m afraid I have plans because your charity to our workplace so thank you for that.”

The delivery boy balanced two boxes under his arm as he handed the bottom box to Dottie.

“What is this?”

“You said no to tonight so that means you get this box for tomorrow night.”

“What? No box for Thursday night?”

“I leave for London on Thursday,” said Freddie, “And I won’t be back for a month. I was hoping to see you again before I left.”

“Business? You seem like such a merchant with paper,” she snickered.

“My father passed in his sleep last night and I have to go home to deal with other personal matters.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.”

“He lived his life to the fullest. Dinner?”

“Why not both?”

She was surprised at opening her mouth as Mrs. Norma smiled over her. Both boxes were laid at her feet as she was forced to sign the papers, watching as the delivery boy tipped his hat and winked to the girls as he left. Dottie had never felt a greater target painted on her back as she shrunk in her seat.

“The green box is for tonight and the blue one is for tomorrow.”

“I can’t take these home, Freddie. Lorraine…”

“Then I shall pick you up. 3 o’ clock sound about right.”

“Sounds so, Mr. Page.”

She knew there was no way but to accept.

“Call me Mr. Page again and I will have you begging to plunge my fingers deep inside of you as I take you over my knee.”

Dottie flushed red as she held herself together while Mrs. Norma turned back for her office.

“My god,” she whispered under her breath.

“I’ll have you saying his name and mine as well, Dottie. I bet you are wet now, aren’t you?”

She was indeed as she pressed her legs together and yanked the cord from the switchboard. She took a steady breath as she bent for her two boxes and tucked them out of sight of the other girls waiting to have a chance to talk with her.

The lunch cart had rolled by but she couldn’t stomach anything out of excitement. 

Call from San Francisco to the third floor. Chicago to the head office. Little Rock to billing.

Dottie took a breath and looked up to the girls pulling their headsets carefully and looking to the clock. It was nearly a quarter after three when Dottie waited to be one of the last girls out of the office with her packages. She rushed to the front doors nearly knocking in Freddie’s driver. He caught the packages and Dottie’s arm as she started to fall. She smiled up to the old man as she sorted herself out.

“Thank you, Mr… Rupert?”

“Wonderful memory, Miss. Shall we?”

He led the way to waiting car as he balanced the packages in one hand and opened the door for her with the other. The man was quick to place the packages in the trunk and return to the car. Dottie kept her eyes forward as the car set off in the direction off in the direction of Freddie’s home.

She grew nervous, smoothing out her skirt as she thought about the packages in the back. She was never use to being spoiled the way Freddie was doing. She did enjoy his company but she had only just met him and he was practically giving her the world. The car stopped in front of the townhouse as Dottie swallowed the lump in her throat and thought about what was waiting for her in the green box. She slumped in the seat that he was in not only a week ago. Dottie closed her eyes and relived everything that happened but stopped herself as she wrung her hands together.

This was all happening so fast.

Not even a week and she was going so far so quickly that it almost made her head spin.

“Miss?”

“What?”

Dottie was too consumed in her own thoughts to realize that they were already at the townhouse with Rupert opening the door for her.

“We are here. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I-I’m sorry. I was just miles away.”

“Coney Island?”

Dottie hid her laughter as she was helped from the car and lead up to the front door. On cue, the door was opened as Freddie stood in the doorway. 

“Miss Hemminge. You look well.”

“Thank you. I was treated well in this poor kidnapping plot of yours, Mr. Page.”

He bit his lip as he folded his arms across his shoulders. She hadn’t realized that Freddie was eyes her with a familiar look.

“The boxes, sir?”

“The den, please. I have a few matters to take care of before tonight, Rupert. We’ll be ready at seven.”

“Yes, sir. I shall see you then.”

“May I use you phone, Mr. Page. I want to inform my sister where I’ll be so she doesn’t worry.”

“Library down the hall on the desk. You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you.”

She rushed to the library and closed the doors behind her and made her way to the rotary phone. She brought the receiver to her ear and dialed the house phone. The rang was clear and strong as she waited, nearly nervous as she heard her sister’s sigh on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Lorraine?”

“Dottie! Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I might be late tonight.”

“Really? Would it have anything to do with Mr. Page.”

“Yes, he’s taking me out to dinner.”

“Oh,” she said teasingly.

“Yes, he wanted to say goodbye to me before he goes back home to London for a few weeks on personal business.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dottie. I-I didn’t mean any harm.”

“No. It’s fine. I only wanted to call and let you know so you wouldn’t worry yourself.”

“Thank you. Go have some fun and wish Freddie a safe passage from us.”

“I will. Good night, Lorraine.”

Dottie hung up the phone and undid her coat as she walked the large space of the library. Her fingers traced over the spines of the books as she made her way back out into the main hall and back to where Freddie had been. He was gone, leaving her to wonder the town house by herself. She walked around, eyeing the rich wood of the bar and the many bottles that lined the shelves. The furniture was where she had last seen it with the Morris chair in the corner being gone.

She blushed remembering how the split wood sounded when they were both lost in the moment. She turned around and walked past the staircase to the hall leading to the south side of the house. There was a second living room with large glass windows leading out to a patio with a small backyard with high metal gates lining the property. Farther down the hall was a smaller room filled with records and a gramophone. 

She turned at the sound of Freddie’s voice.

“Yes, I’ll be on the ship tomorrow. I packed my luggage earlier.”

She stopped in the doorway, looking in to Freddie as he was sorting through the papers on his desk. He was moving around like a madman as he sorted everything down to a T, smashing everything into one large pile again and sorted everything once more.

“How is everyone? She is? Well put her on.”

He looked up to Dottie and ushered her forward with a smile to his face.

“Hello, who is this? Are you sure? I don’t know you sound so grown up for three years old.”

Dottie sat in the only chair in the corner as she listened to Freddie talk on the other side of the family.

“I miss you too, Sweetie. I am. I’ll be there in a few days. Yes, Ma’am.”

He smiled to Dottie as she crossed her legs at the knee as he paid attention.

“Put your father back on, Maggie and I’ll see you in a few days. I love you too.”

This was the first time seeing Freddie smile in a normal non-carnal way.

“I wanted you to know that I’ll actually be leaving early instead of Thursday. I have a friend with room for one more. Yes. Well done. I’ll see you at the port. Cheers.”

He hung up and looked to Dottie.

“So, you’re leaving tomorrow?”

“Yes, things changed at the last minute.”

“Then it was a good thing I said dinner rather than the special treat on Wednesday.”

“Indeed,” he agreed as he got to his feet and placed his hands on the boxes, “I guess I’ll have to give you that tonight and wait for the second when I get back.”

“Why are you doing this, Freddie?”

“Come here.”

Dottie got to her feet and stopped at the desk on the other side of Freddie. He opened the green box to show off the satin blue dress that clashed with her eyes. She reached over and picked up the material holding it to her chest as she marveled at the floor length ball gown.

“Perfect,” he praised.

He reached forward for her and wrapped her arm around her waist as she looked up to him. Dottie smiled as he cupped the side of her face and kissed her. She wanted to fight him but she wasn’t sure why anymore. She had been fighting for so long and it made her so tired but she couldn’t let Freddie pay for what Walter had put her through.

The dress slipped from her fingers as she reached up to pull Freddie closer. He turned her into the edge of the desk and pressed her into the surface.

“Wait…”

“No, Freddie.”

He pushed himself off and panted as Dottie propped herself on her elbows.

“Yes, Dorothy. This is going to be my last night with you. I don’t think you understand.”

“That you’re leaving?”

“It will be 28 days, Dorothy. We’ll be apart for that long. I’ve only just met you and…”

“What?”

“I just don’t want to lose you. I-I don’t know how to explain it. I want to be with you is what I’m trying to say. I feel things…”

He began to wring the dress in his fists as he looked to the floor.

“Well it’s not like I’m seeing anyone right now and I… kinda like you too, Freddie. You want to tell me what’s in the second box?”

“No, we’ll have to wait the 28 days. Come. We should get ready.”

Dottie sighed as she took Freddie’s hand as he led her to the spare room next to his. He left her alone with the dress and looked to the vanity that was filled with the numerous items from the department stores. She was about to turn to ask him about the lovely spread of things as she heard the door slam behind her.

“Freddie?”

She rushed to the door, letting her heels give her away when she heard Freddie panting like an animal behind the door.

“This needs to be done proper, Dorothy. Lock the door so I won’t be tempted.”

She obeyed, pushing the latch in as she heard a click. A small key slid under the door as she picked it up with her hand.

“It’s so I won’t be tempted. Fresh up, for tonight. The car will be here at seven.”

“Alright then.”

“Alright then,” whispered Freddie as he walked down the hall to his room.

The whole evening, he forced himself to pull on his suit and tie as he tried to pry his eyes away from the bits of luggage. God could have very well been giving him a test. He had been so draw to Dottie in such a small amount of time and with his father passing, she would be out of his reach and God knows what would be happening that time. He smoothed out the edges of his coat and looked to the reflection in front of him.

He had grown so far from the RAF and from London and…

He stopped. He stopped in his tracks and looked down the hall and could hear the humming of Dottie’s voice. 

For a moment, he thought about Nester. God, he had nearly forgot about her. She was easy enough to let go but would he have giving her the same things that he was willing to give to Dottie. At once, he remembered the rush of love and lust that he felt so many years ago as tears began to fall down his face.

He tore off his jacket, running down the hall to Dottie’s room.

“Dottie,” he knocked as he began to lose his composure.

“Not right now, Mister Page. I don’t even have my stockings on yet.”

Dottie smiled to herself wondering how badly Freddie had wanted her. The constant, hurried knock at the door made her worry as she ran to the door, tying a robe around her waist. She flung it open seeing Freddie’s face and eyes as red as the sun.

“God, Freddie. What happened?”

“I-I…”

He broke down in her arms as she wrapped them around his shoulders. His sobs were enough to break her heart as she cradled him. They sank to the floor together as ran hushed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong?”

“All these years and I’m still a bastard.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were a simple girl, are, and here I am trying to dress you like a store mannequin. It’s not you and I should have known better.”

Dottie knew the look on his face.

“What was her name?”

“Nester.”

“Was she nice?”

“Yes, and moldable and I feel I took advantage of her feelings.”

“How?”

“She was married.”

“Oh.”

Dottie wasn’t sure of how to feel about what he was telling her but she did ask him.

“I’m no better than you, Freddie. I was engaged to Walter’s brother while he was sick. He was sick for so long and he wasn’t getting any better. His self-pity pushed me to Walter but when he passed, Walter only drifted to someone else, leaving me behind.”

“I guess, in disappointment; we are perfectly matched.”

“Perhaps so.”

She had to ask. It had to come out before anything else happened.

“Freddie, where do you see this going? What good do you see in this?”

Freddie sat away from her against the door frame as he undid his tie.

“Perhaps, I see a little bit of myself in you, Dorothy.”

“You see something but from the perspective of men, in my own eyes, there is always something that makes you run. They always run and I’m always left behind. I guess I wasn’t meant for certain things.”

She could no longer hold back her tears.

“You believe this to be a lapse of judgement? That you were just a fuck? Would we be here now if it was?”

“I’ve had so many people promise me things, Freddie but you were the only man in my whole being that has shown me any true affection, may it only be lustful then you should find it with someone else. I’m just ready for the one thing that no one wants to give me.”

There was no more tension, no more hiding behind spontaneous carnal acts as they both shed their repressed tears, sitting completely naked and raw to one another. A knock took them from their thoughts as Freddie got to his feet and rushed form the room. Dottie looked across the room to the clock on the bookcase, reading 7:25. 

The room had gotten so dark as the sun started to set on the other side of the house. She got to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed. Her shoulders felt lighter, like a heavy weight had been lifted from her. She moved to her side and dimmed the light on the bedside table. The bed was comfortable as she moved to the center of the bed, feeling warm and balanced on the mattress as she heard Freddie walk to his room.

What was going to happen now?

She looked to her clothes and thought to put them on and leave without saying goodbye to Freddie. It was the same pattern. Her eyes felt heavy as the sound of his moving put her to sleep. She woke again as she felt an arm at her waist. 

“I’m sorry, Dottie. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

It was well past eight o’clock as Freddie moved into the bed next to her. She helped him pull the sheets down as he pulled her into his arms.

“I’m sorry if I mistreated you in any way in the past few days, Dottie.”

“It wasn’t anything I didn’t already want.”

He snickered softly into her hair as his fingers toyed with the strands.

“What were you going to do tonight?”

“A dinner reservation. Then, a picture in the city. Finishing with screaming in my bedroom.”

“Sounds horrifying,” she joked.

A smile graced his face as he sighed.

“I suppose it does when it’s worded like that.”

“What time does your boat leave?”

“3 o’ clock before other ships dock for deliveries. I was going to have Rupert drop you at home at the end of the night.”

“Very courteous of you, Mr. Page.”

The sound of his legal name made him want her so badly but it was not the time for any nonsense.

“What do you want, Dottie?”

“Honestly?”

“Yes.”

“I just want a reason to be happy and not have it feel forced. I want someone that thinks I’m the whole world. It’s hard to explain.”

“Perhaps.”

But it wasn’t. Under his foolishness was the answer.

They both found it hard to sleep as they held each other. A touch would be stolen here and there but there was nothing more. No words, nothing intimate but only the simplest of contact. By two in the morning, they had woken after falling in and out of sleep. Freddie left to dress himself as Dottie dressed in her old clothes. 

She ventured to Freddie’s office for her jacket as he came down the stairs with his bags. Again, nothing was said. This was as it should have been.

Freddie opened the door as his car pulled up to the side of the house. Rupert helped with the luggage as Freddie took Dottie by the hand and led her to the car. With the townhouse locked, he helped her into the car. The wheels turned slowly as it started down the avenue towards the docks on the other side of the city. 

Dottie looked out to the windows as the neon lights were hauntingly bright enough to hurt. Maybe without all the booze and thrill of life, this was what the world really looked like. She turned her head when she felt Freddie’s hand cover her on the seat. Freddie was still looking out the window as his eyes closed.

He closed his hand around Dottie’s and reached to close the divider with the other hand. He reached across the car and pulled Dottie to his lap. She accepted his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her side and her shoulders. It was so simple and cherished as Dottie kicked of her heels and molded to Freddie’s chest. The car rocked them back and forth, nearly lulling them to sleep as the minutes passed. They refused to look out the window as the car came to a stop.

Dottie pushed herself off as Freddie stepped out of the car to talk to Rupert. Through the window, she could hear his voice and the smoothness that rang in her head for the past few days. He returned to the car and closed them off as Dottie held her breath. This was it.

“Ask me what I want.”

His voice was sharp and to the point.

“What do you want, Freddie Page?”

“I want you, Dorothy Hemminge.”

He took her face into his hands, taking her completely by surprise as he placed a passionate kiss to her lips. She was terrified but she wasn’t sure from what. The foreign warmth that radiated her body or the seconds that blended together as her clothes remained intact. Dottie no longer cared as she felt her whole body shake with uncertainty. One thing however, was certain.

“I want you too, Freddie Page.”

“I want to take you to dinner, of your choice when I get back.”

“I would like that very much.”

“May I write you?”

She nodded as she smiled.

“I was wrong to push material things your way, Dottie, to give you things you don’t want but I want to give you something I think you’ll need.”

He pulled something from his pocket and place it in her hand. Dottie looked down to a small silver key.

“What is this?”

“A sanctuary. If you need a place to be by yourself or if you need to get away from the world, you may have it until I return. God knows my place could use a woman’s touch.”

They both laughed as a large horn blared from the boat.

“This is me.”

“Thank you, Freddie, for everything and for understanding.”

“You’re welcome. We aren’t bad people; we just haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Bye bye, Mr. Page.”

He leaned forward and kissed Dottie again as he pulled himself slowly out of the car and out of her reach.

“Until next time, Miss Hemminge.”

He closed the door and ran to the boat as a few of the men called out to him. She watched him from afar and tried to remember every movement of his body. The ropes were pulled from the docks as the boat slowly drifted out to the river. Freddie turned back to the car and waved to Dottie as he smiled. She waved back, content with the terms of how they parted.

There was a tap on the window divider as she lowered it for Rupert.

“Where to Miss Hemminge?”

“I’d like to go back to the townhouse, please.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Dottie stayed in her seat as the car peeled away from the piers. She refused to turn around and look at the boat. The ride back was as peaceful as she imagined, the way began to become familiar to her as the car wheeled to a stop at the house. She collected her things as Rupert held the door for her.

“Thank you for everything, Mr. Rupert.”

“Not at all, Miss Hemminge. I want you to take this.”

He pulled a card from his shirt pocket and handed it to Dottie.

“At times, I do deliver Mr. Page’s associates to here and there but you dial this number and I will be ready for you.”

“Thank you.”

“With pleasure and if it’s all the same to you, I’m only driving away once I know that you’re safe in the house. Can’t be too careful.”

Dottie shook his hand and carefully made her way up the stairs. She slid the key into the lock and let herself in. She locked every lock and ran to the nearest window to Rupert that had stayed true to his word. He departed, leaving Dottie to wander back upstairs. She ended at the spare room, looking in the evening that almost happened. She picked up the dress from the floor and laid it carefully back in the box as she pushed it under the bed for safe keeping.

She stopped at Freddie’s room, missing him terribly as she flipped on the bedside lamp. The dim light filled the room as she slipped the coat from her arms. Her heels were placed on the chair Freddie carefully placed all of his clothes until she was completely naked. She closed the door to preserve the memories of him. She found herself at his closet as her fingers traced each and every one of his shirt. 

She picked one at random and pulled it from the hanger and onto her short arms. Dottie brought the fabric to her nose and inhaled as she sat on Freddie’s side of the bed.

She wanted it, she wanted him, all of him. He was just as broken as she was and felt a strong need for him, not his money or his fingers in her cunt but his arms around her as he held her close.

Dottie moved into the bed with his shirt still on as pulled the covers over her head. She closed her eyes with a grin as sleep started to wash over her. She would call in sick and use the day for herself. It was strange not having to wonder about Freddie. He wanted her and that was that. He would go home and wait for her to be there when he got back and God dammit, she would be there waiting to jump into his arms.


	5. Leave a message

Dorothy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as the day shift began to leave early. She collected her things and joined Mrs. Norma in the hall as the men began to work on doing quick renovations to the small office space.

“Now, Miss Hemminge, forward on!”

Dottie looked over her shoulder one last time to the quiet part of her desk that would no longer be hers. It was a good thing though as she bit back some unwanted tears. Things were looking up. In the two weeks with Freddie gone, the legal offices were expanding to another part of the city and needed more workers to come in with others, such as Dottie moving to the second office. It was much better with larger switchboards, better views of the city and mainly was that much closer to Freddie’s townhouse when she needed the escape. 

She didn’t use the house as much as she’d thought but the minute Lorraine’s closest friends knew about the pregnancy, the house became a beacon of socialites and baby gifts. Dottie stepped out of the way, not wanting the spinster sister to get in the way. Dottie and the few select girls filed into the cabs to ferry them away to a few celebratory drinks waiting towards the growing evening. 

She smiled mostly to the wonderful fortune as she remembered Mrs. Norma pulling her into her office. It was decided that Dottie, for all of her hard work, was to be the assistant to her, meaning that she wouldn’t spend so much time at the switchboard and that her pay would raise. Someone was smiling down on her but she had some uneasiness about Freddie. 

He only written her once during the first week but then there was nothing after that. She only shook it off as he was dealing with personal affairs after his father had passed. She remembered how devastated her father was hit by a car. Dottie was 11 while Lorraine was 8. Both girls were out of school for weeks as they both tried to keep the house afloat with the help of other family members. Hopefully, Freddie would be coping better than she did.

The cab stopped in front of the hole in the wall pub that the other girls fancied so much. Dottie wouldn’t have known but she was slowly starting to come out of her shell to mingle rest of the girls. Within minutes, drinks were poured and toasts littered the table with their purses.

“Here is to the fortune of America,” toasted one of the girls, “may the opportunities rain on the unfortunate and fill them with hope.”

Dottie raised her glass.

“Here’s to the new fish that will now be able to work and put bread on the tables for their loved ones!”

The round of girls cheered with others joining in.

“Wait, wait! One more! Here is to Miss Dorothy Hemminge and her final step up the business ladder to her independence! We’ve all watched you day in and day out as apply yourself to the fullest. I wish to aspire to work as hard as you do, Dottie. You’ve proved yourself. To Dorothy!”

Dorothy jumped at the sound of her name falling from the drunk and happy faces of the pub as her face turned red from the excited embarrassment. She downed drink after drink as she looked to growing night. She pushed herself to the phone booth outside and dialed for Rupert. He appeared in impeccable timing as he helped her into the car.

“Where to tonight, Miss Hemminge? Home or the townhouse?”

“Neither, Mr. Rupert. The new legal offices on… on Wayward,” she hiccupped as she tried to hide her slight drunkenness.

“I’ve the exterior of those new offices. They didn’t dare waste a single penny, quite stunning and is that a boost in confidence in you that I sense.”

“We were celebrating the expansion and now I’m watching the offices tonight, staying in case anything happens last minute.”

“Would you care for a pickup tomorrow?”

“Yes, please. They are unveiling the building at 9am, the press will be there.”

“Will you require a change of clothes?”

“No need. It’s already waiting there for me.”

“Sounds exciting. If I’m not too busy, may I stop by to see?”

“I don’t see why not. I heard the mayor will be there.”

“Most exciting day.”

Exciting indeed as Dorothy began to taste the last thing she drank. She cleared her throat and let herself out as Rupert stepped out of the car.

“So, tomorrow morning, Miss Hemminge? I will be ready when you are.”

“Thank, Rupert!”

“The groceries were delivered today, should you need anything tomorrow.”

Dottie smiled over her shoulder as she pushed herself through the revolving doors and entered the elevator. She saw Rupert stay outside his vehicle until the cab doors closed. The ding of the elevator was soft and not a loud ping that she was so used to.

There was voices of the cleaning crew down the halls from her as she made her way to the back offices. Around her the lights were turned on and off as there was still a buzz of excitement. The door was already unlocked as she closed it behind her to drown out the slowly dying noises. Nearly 10 at night and the phone line to her side desk in Mrs. Norma’s office was already ringing. Dottie was nearly started as she heard one of the other girls greeted whomever was calling.

She sat on the small couch and sighed as she kicked off her heels. 

“I’m going to be happy when this is over.”

“Me too. Go ahead and go home. I’ve got things here.”

“Thanks, Dottie. Have a good night!”

The November wind pushed against the windows as Dottie turned on the office heater to the lower setting. The room was fine now but she would be too tired later on to get up and fix it herself. She pulled her things from the small closet that she had put there from the previous day. A pillow and blanket, her dress with fresh heels and makeup for the cameras, should Mrs. Norma want the opportunity.

The line at her desk rang as she sank in her new chair and picked up the receiver.

“The legal offices are closed now and are up at 8am tomorrow, please call then.”

“It moved!”

“Lorraine! Go back to sleep!”

“No, I told Momma today and she started telling me things left and right. I swear I grew over the past day. I wasn’t showing until I started telling people, now I can feel the baby moving! I’m scared!”

“Lorraine, where is Harold?”

“He’s upstairs.”

“Go, now here’s what I want you to do. Hang up the phone, go upstairs to Harold, get in bed and stop worrying. It’ll only put stress on the baby.”

“Okay. Okay… Okay.”

“Good night, Lorraine.”

Dottie heard Lorraine sigh as she hung up on her end. She herself giggled at her sister, always carefree and now that she was half way through her pregnancy, every time something happened, it was the end of the world. She was almost about to get up from her chair when the phone rang again as she jerked it up.

“Honey, you need to stop freaking out every time the baby moves or else…”

“A bit early to start thinking of children, don’t you think?”

“Freddie?”

“Thank God, I was scared I hadn’t remembered the number properly.”

Dottie unknowingly smoothed out her dress and sat up straight as if he was there with her.

“What are you still doing up? Isn’t it two o’clock there?”

“Not for another few minutes. How have you been?”

“Busy. The new offices open tomorrow. I’ve also been made assistant to Mrs. Norma.”

“Well, good on you, Dorothy.”

She put her heart to her chest as she heard her name said by Freddie.

“How have you been? How is your family?” 

“They’re all doing well. Thank you for asking. For first week was nothing but mourning and memories.”

“And food?” 

“Loads of it. I miss mum’s cooking if you can believe it or not. Now we’re just dividing his things fairly.”

“Sounds so civil. What do you get?”

“Besides his charms and good looks, an estate that was passed down to him through a friend. It a bit of property with a cabin. Quaint and a friend fixing it up for me in exchange for letting him stay in it until he gets back on his feet.”

“Well, that’s generous of you.”

“I may just let him keep it for himself.”

“You’re a good man, Mr. Page.”

“Thank you, Miss Hemminge. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“How much?”

“A lot,” she wouldn’t dare lie after being alone for so long, “You?”

His groan filled her ears.

“Do you really want me to tell you?”

“I mean; it would only seem fair.”

“Now that you mention it, I have been thinking about you a great amount.”

“Is that all?”

“No, I dream about you every night. You’re waiting for me, calling me, completely naked in my bed.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Have you been sleeping in my bed, Goldilocks?”

“A few times. I’ve been in the house maybe one or two times.”

“That’s it?”

“A week.”

“Fuck, Dottie.”

He groaned a bit louder with a whine to bring a smile to her face.

“Yes, I’ve been neck a bit all around the house when Talus isn’t there.”

“Yes, he’s nice and is very thorough with his chores. He also warned me no to break your heart or you would be all his.”

“Well, what can I say? The old man has wonderful taste. Too bad the sheets won’t smell like you when I get back.”

“Yeah, that or the pillows,” she whispered as she bit her lip.

“You dirty tease,” he purred, “I can see you with the pillows between your legs now. Out of all of it, I’d watch how your back arches.”

Dottie accidently moaned as Freddie let out a laugh.

“You’re imagining it aren’t you? Grinding yourself against the pillow for friction.”

“I am,” she blushed.

There was a slowly, beating throb between her legs as she pressed her thighs together. She really did miss him so much.

“Do you ever touch yourself, Dottie?”

“You’d be surprised but not as much as you’d think.”

“Dottie, are you alone?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Do it now, touch yourself for me. I want to hear you.”

She licked her lips and looked to the door. People were told that she was going to be there but the front light was off and the light on the side of the phone would blink for she needed to put Freddie on hold. She reached under her shirt for the top of her pantyhose as she looked over her shoulder to the locked door.

“I’ll do this if you do it, Mr. Page,” she teased, “You must be feeling awful strand all with being across the pond and out of my reach.”

“Darling, I was already in play when I imagined you naked in my bed.”

“You sly fox…”

Her fingers were slow to travel between her legs.

“Are you wet?”

She spread her knees as far as the panty hose would allow. Dottie leaned reclined back in her chair and slowly stroked herself. The act was so clandestine and thrilling as she tightened her grip on the phone.

“I may need your help, Freddie.”

“How wet do you want me to be?”

“Enough to when I spread you apart and nourish myself on you until your fingers are twined in my hair and you’re screaming my name, just begging me to stop.”

Dottie bit back her moans as she imagined Freddie’s tongue licking at her clit. 

“I’d beg alright but I’d just keep you in peace as I ride your tongue some more.”

She was almost shocked at the words that were coming out of her mouth. Almost.

“Naughty girl.”

“I could almost taste you again, Freddie. So hard for me, so painfully hard and swollen.”

“Shit…”

A single word from him made several images and possibilities run through her head as she stroked herself faster.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Freddie. I need to know.”

“I’d say my hand feels like you… but we know I’d be lying. I can see you riding me, Dottie. God, you’re beautiful. Your breasts bouncing above me as your nails dig into my chest and your voice, your moans. Fuck, I miss them so.”  
Dottie closed her eyes and rocked her hips onto her fingers as she tried to keep her voice down.

“I want you to fuck me from behind, Freddie. I want you to bend me over your desk.”

“Darling, I’ll do whatever you wish.”

She had an idea, something that had crossed her mind once as she felt herself so close.

“I want you to hold me down by my hair, Freddie. I want you to have my legs spread apart as you take me, hard and quick.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” she moaned trying to push out the words before it was too late, “I want you to take me and use me. I want to feel your hand on my rear as you make me scream. I want you to bend over to my ear and call me your dirty little whore, Freddie.”

“Darling,” he growled, sending a chill up her spine as she pressed harder, “You be careful what you wish for.”

“I want you to, Freddie. Fuck me, make me yours.”

She came as the phone slipped from her hand. It landed on her arm as she reached up and covered her mouth from the whimpering moans as she rode out her release as all she could picture was Freddie doing what she asked for. She stopped and grabbed the phone as Freddie called her name.

She listened just in time as Freddie gasped for air and cursed her name as quietly as he could. Dottie caught her breath, feeling sweat at her back as she pulled her hand away from between her legs. She looked to the slight glisten that she sure was staining the cloth of her panties. Her skin felt flushed as she dragged her tongue across her dry lips.

“Freddie?”

“I’m here.”

She laughed into the receiver as Freddie cleared his throat.

“What do I do with it?”

She hoped he knew what she was talking about.

“Taste it. You won’t be disappointed.”

“I think there’s a tissue somewhere here…”

“Taste yourself, each finger, slowly and I’ll do better than call you my dirty little whore.”

She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around the pads of her fingers and sucked her wetness away. Dottie moaned at the tart taste of herself as she licked herself clean. The tip of her tongue tingle imagining with that was what Freddie experienced.

“Well?”

“I-I… do I really taste like that?”

“Honestly? You taste so much better when I have my tongue buried in your beautiful cunt.”

Her whole body tingled as she pressed her legs together again.

“I can only imagine.”

“You have my word, Dottie,” he sighed, “I really do miss you.”

“I miss you too. Fair warning. I wear one of your shirt to bed.”

“Really? Which one?”

“One of the ones from the back, hidden with the winter coats.”

“You found my spares. I’m sure you looking rather fetching in nothing but it on.”

“I may just show you when you get back.”

“I would like that very much.”

“Just another two weeks.”

“One week as of midnight.”

“Mine or yours?”

“Excellent point. I can’t what to be back with you, not just for… you know.”

“I know.”

“In the same way that I know your birthday is next week.”

“How do you know that?!”

“I have my ways.”

“Lorraine told you.”

“And she’s well near the finish of her second trimester. She didn’t seem like she’s shown. I do feel bad about buying her a drink that one night.”

“She’s having a baby shower soon, maybe you’d like to come?”

“I would like that very much.”

There was a great amount of silence on both ends as Dottie smiled.

“I should let you go, Dottie. You have a full day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“I should get some sleep and I’m also a bit inebriated. Ugh, a week is a very long time.”

“I shall await it with baited breath if you will.”

“I guess I have no choice. Get some sleep, Freddie.”

“Sweet dreams, Dorothy.”

“Bye bye.”

Dorothy sighed as she hung up the phone. Her head was spinning as she stripped off her clothes from the night and rested on the couch. She rolled up her pantyhose and tucked them away for safe keeping until Freddie got back.

Just one more week and she would get to see him again…


	6. Act like a woman should

 

“Can’t I open them yet?!”

“Not yet. Careful of the ice.”

“You careful of the damn ice, Lorraine. You’re the one pregnant!”

“Alright, alright. Open!”

Dorothy opened her eyes to the beautiful upstate museum that their mother and father used to take them to before everything went to shit. She turned to her sister in tears and flung her arms around her despite her growing stomach.

“Come on! They have a Monet exhibit!”

Dorothy helped her sister across the warming lobby and shead her coat as she took in all the colors. They were still all so beautiful.

“Wait for me!”

Dottie turned with a smile to help Lorraine from her coat as they waved to the waiting attendant. Her sister wrapped her arm to Dottie’s and pulled her along the start of the paintings. The girls took their time, looking one to one to the paintings their father took them to see when they were younger. The colors beaconed them throughout the museum as the day grew on.

She looked over her shoulder to the guards that would scold her for touching, tempting Lorraine to do it instead.

“Stop it,” Dottie playfully hissed under her breath.

“What are they going to do to me?”

“Arrest you?”

“Never, I don’t fear them.”

“All but Allen?”

“Yeah,” she sighed as she took Dottie’s arm.

Dottie helped her sister to the nearest bench as they sat and looked to Van Gogh’s portrait of the sunflowers. It was simple and it was their father’s favorite one.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“And ruin your birthday?”

“I didn’t know my birthday lasted the whole damn years and a half. How did I not know this?”

“Of all the decent men in the world, she had to choose a monster. You know how we both feel about him but as long as he makes momma happy, does it really matter?”

“It will if I see a bruise on her, Lorraine and that’ll be a goddammit promise.”

“I know.”

“Where they in the city?”

“No, she was home where he wanted it. I burned the invitations months ago.”

Dottie smiled as she took Lorraine’s hand.

“Good.”

“Come on, I saw a soda place down the street from here. Let’s rot our jaws!”

Dottie smiled as she helped Lorraine through the late afternoon waves of people coming in from the cold to the museum. She held on tightly and enjoyed the frigid air as it stung her lungs. The snow had disappeared from most of the sidewalks and whatever was left tried to melt before the temperature would freeze it again. The end of fall rung in the start of the snow and she knew more was just to come.

She looked up at the last second to see the blushing glee in her sister’s as they made the shop. Lorraine was a terrible liar and she knew something was up.

“What?”

“I’m getting a milkshake all for myself,” she yelled as she moved ahead of Dottie.

Dottie followed behind her, pushing her way into a nearly empty shop as Lorraine picked one of the booths near the back. She had barely gotten her coat off when Lorraine had ordered for herself and for Dottie.

“And don’t even think about paying, birthday girl.”

“Is that so,” asked the young man taking their order.

“I’m the older sister.”

“But I’m the one treating,” argued Lorraine as she gave the young man a wink.

He left them alone as Dottie tucked a hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know why you are getting a milkshake. It’s freezing outside.”

“It’s been this way for the past month and I’m eating a fair amount of pickles too.”

“So, did you get the whole menu again. I’m surprised with how much you can put away.”

“Nope. I’m getting something small. Harold is coming back with a cradle I wanted all the way from Georgia. I’m making him dinner.”

“Sounds like I’m spending the night by myself.”

“Nope,” she blushed as she turned her eye up to whatever waiter was on their way.

“Ladies…”

Lorraine took a peppermint stick from the gentleman as Dottie turned her eyes up to Freddie dressed with no suit jacket and a parlor apron tied around his waist. Dottie’s eyes were filled with falling tears as she nearly jumped from her seat and flung her arms around him. The second stick slipped from his fingers as he braced the floor with the heel of his foot to keep himself and Dottie from falling to the floor.

His arm wrapped around her waist as he chuckled into her hair, despite the growing voices and Lorraine’s laughter.

“That couldn’t have been planned better.”

“Thank you, Lorraine.”

“Same to you, Mr. Page. Ta!”

“W-Wait,” called out Dottie through her tears of happiness, “Where are you going?”

“Home. Rupert is taking me home so I can surprise Harold. I’ll be seeing you later.”

“Take care.”

“Wait,” shouted Freddie as he grabbed Lorraine’s pocketbook, “You forgot this.”

“Thanks. Have fun kids.”

Freddie took off his apron and thanked the staff behind him, finally sitting down next to Dottie, keeping her promise of waiting for him as she did for weeks.

-

“Here!”

The sun was starting to set as Freddie helped her from the back of the cab.

“Shame about Rupert. He didn’t even tell me.”

“To be perfectly honest, I never favored his wife. She deserves worse. He only needs time.”

Tom gave the driver fare and was handed a card to be on Freddie’s call when he needed it the for the evening.

“Shall we,” called Freddie as Dottie and the door open and waiting for him.

She smiled from the top step with one of his bags inside the hall.

“Let’s get you back inside!”

“Glad to see me back, Miss Hemminge?”

“As always, Mr. Page.”

Freddie already shed out of his coat and pulled at his tie as Dottie returned with a scotch. He temporarily delayed it as he wrapped his arms around Dottie and twirled her in his arm. She had set her drink down in time as Freddie lifted her away up the stairs and to his room. A chuckle escaped her as her body bounced on the bed with Freddie pulling at his shoes.

“Freddie,” she giggled, “you just got back.”

“I know,” he shrugged as he climbed the bed and pulled her to his chest.

She was surprised to feel him through his trousers but still clothed as he buried his tired breath into her neck. Dottie accepted him as his arm fell perfectly to her waist, forming his legs to hers without flaw. It felt like a dream just to be held by him. She woke in the same bed that morning, using her birthday wish to have him back and now he was with a stirring between his legs and his lips as they pressed to her cheek.

“We’re you surprised?”

“Very much.”

“Splendid,” he smiled as he laced his fingers with hers, “but the night is not over.”

“What night? The sun is starting to set.”

“I know. I only need to rest for right now but I want to take you out.”

“Out. Tonight?”

“Or we can stay here and do whatever you wish. It’s your birthday so it will be your choice.”

“Don’t tell me that. What if I want the circus?”

“Well then,” he huffed as he playfully buried his face into her neck, “I’ll be any animal you wish.”

Dottie laughed as she pushed Freddie off and kissed him.

“You just got back.”

“And I’m yours.”

The sides of her mouth hurt as she smiled.

“Really?”

“Life is short and I want no one else.”

“No pressure,” she whispered as a nervous giggle passed her lips.

“None whatsoever.”

“Then let’s go out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am. You are back and I want to show the world that you’re mine.”

“Nothing makes me happier than hearing those words. Go get ready. We’ll leave in two hours.”

“Good. I’ll make you something before…”

“No,” he chuckled as he grabbed her wrist, “You said out so that means dinner. I’ll try not to overwhelm you this time. Be sure to look in the box.”

The whole month he was gone and Dottie hadn’t looked into the box. She closed the bedroom door behind Freddie and forced herself to calmly run to the spare room at the end of the hall as she slammed the door shut with so much excitement. Her hands pulled the box from under the bed and flipped the cardboard open as she remembered the blue gown.

Freddie didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until Dottie climbed in the bed with him. He opened his eyes and looked to his watch.

“Oh, Christ. I didn’t mean to sleep this long. I’m so…”

He was at a loss for words as he failed to chuckle away his nervousness to the corset he’d made sure was tucked under the blue gown. Dottie made his mouth water beyond his control as she sat on her knees on the bed next to him, kneeling forward as she batted her eyelashes.

“You are fine. You were tired from being on that boat for days on end. Take your time the night is still young.”

“I may need to ask you to leave the room.”

“Why,” she teased as she leaned further.

Freddie smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and flung her in laughter to the bed. Dottie let him bury his head into her neck and grind his pelvis into her own as she wrapped her arms around him.

“No,” sighed Freddie, “I need to call the cab and put on some clothes.”

Dottie groaned as she moved to get back to her room when Freddie stopped her. He smiled down to her as he drug himself up her thigh. She felt a thrill as she felt how hard he was.

“I can’t take you, Dottie, not right now but know that when that door closes when we get back, I may not make it up the stairs with you.”

“Promise?”

“Go. You have until I’m ready or I’ll pull you out in public in what you are dressed in.”

Dottie shimmied from the bed and left Freddie alone. She raced for her dress as she could hear Freddie’s laughter and his stumbling around the bedroom. Dottie tumbled to the floor to scratch the plans for her pantyhose as she slipped on her shoes and applied her lipstick one final time.

“Cab’s here!”

Dottie grabbed the purse from the bottom of the box and raced down the stairs with Freddie close behind her. She tried to look at herself in the mirror one last before Freddie practically picked her up and carried her from the townhouse.

“Freddie, put me down before you break your neck!”

He chuckled, putting her on her feet but not with swatting her on her bottom as she reached the cab.

“Get in birthday girl. We have the whole night ahead of us.”

-

Dottie felt on top of the world as she held Freddie’s arm. She wanted to walk in the lose flakes of snow falling gently and he wasn’t one to say no to her. They walked New York until Freddie announced the last stop for the night. Dinner of roasted chicken and vegetable sat wonderfully in her stomach and his treat of dancing made her smile.

“So where to?”

“I’ve held a place for us at The Iris.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I wanted something familiar for you.”

“I doesn’t seem that way. I was only in there that one night and even then, I wasn’t exactly interested in the décor.”

“All the more reason to bask with the ambiance.”

“Whatever, you say, Mr. Page. As long as you take me for a spin yourself.”

“I will do my best but I must say that I am not one for dancing.”

“My God! You almost had me fooled to thinking that you were a complete gentleman! What would be the proper explanation for this?”

“Well,” he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped her feet from carrying on without him, “That’s because I don’t feel I’ve found the right partner.”

“Well, let’s wish that poor girl good luck when she finally teaches you. Come on.”

Dottie was glad to be inside as she left her coat and clutch with an attendant. She smiled to the eyes of the single and married men alike as they fawned over the blue waves that caressed her curve. Freddie was glad that he hadn’t picked a tighter dress for her, nearly wrangling in all the hungry looks to what was his.

They were seated on the edge of the room in the sea of clamoring and drinking. He hurt him to not spend money on her but he accepted his will to hold back and treat her like a normal woman.

“Bottle of something cheap please,” he told the waiter.

“Is that the best you can do?”

“Bring her a Johnnie Walkie while you look, to keep her distracted.”

Dottie hid her laughter as Freddie pulled her chair closer. She thought he was going to try something clandestine but her arm turned stiff as he held her hand. It made her smile and uncomfortable but he was really trying. They drank their time away, her slumping to his side as she was able to hold his hand more comfortably.

She didn’t mind as the beautiful, flowing atmosphere of the club slowed and dimmed with some of the tables emptying for the night.

“Dorothy.”

“Hmm?”

She turned herself upright as Freddie stayed the same in his chair.

“How slow would you like to take this?”

“What?”

“I was serious when I said that you were the one that I wanted. When you said that you were ready for something no one else wanted to give you, I thought about it to England and back. If I have to sit outside your window and spout sonnets to you, that’ll mean me picking up Shakespeare again but I’ll do it for you.”

“Well, I’m not sure what I want but this,” she grinned as she caressed his knuckle with her thumb, “is nice. I’ve never had something like this.”

“If you want it from me, then it is yours.”

He switched his hands and was about to pull her closer when they were approached by a younger man Freddie had seen eyeing Dottie the least.

“I’m sorry but may I ask for a dance.”

“He doesn’t dance, from what he’s told me so you’ll have to be slow with him.”

Freddie broke out into laughter, holding out his hand for Dottie to accept.

“I’ll still be waiting.”

“Fine.”

Dottie rose from her seat and followed her young gentleman to the middle of the floor. She could feel his nervousness as his hands held her too high. She helped him as she could feel him lok over her shoulder.

“He won’t do anything. Stop worrying.”

“You’re just lucky it was me. The others on the side of the wall were gonna try and get to you first.”

Dottie looked to the group of drinking men with loosened ties and jealous looks in their general direction.

“I bet I know what they’re thinking.”

“A few of them got girls but they wouldn’t know how to properly treat a lady.”

“And you would?”

“Honestly, no, ma’am. I’m too weak to join the Army. Not fit enough, I guess.”

“Don’t sell yourself short like that, hun. How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“You are still young. Work on yourself for a bit then when you decide you are ready, the ladies will be all over you. Promise.”

A smile crossed his boyish face as she was flattered by his blushing in the dimmed lights.

“Let’s say we make them jealous.”

“W-What?”

“What’s your name?”

“Packard Ward but my friends call me Ace.”

“Think of this as training, Ace. I promise not to bite very hard.”

“What about your fella?”

“He chose not to dance.”

Dottie slowed their movements as she felt Ace’s hand tremble. She looked to Freddie as he cocked an eyebrow to her. She nodded to the group of men on the other side of the club and folded his hands to see how much trouble she was about to get herself in.

Dottie reached for his hands and overly corrected so that those who are watching could see. The hand that was too high up her back, she led down past her waist where it should have been to the top of her rear where she straightened his fingers comfortably. She turned his face up to hers, enjoying the terrified look.

“Don’t tell me I have to do all the work, young Ace. Don’t you have a gal?”

“No, ma’am…”

“Enough with the ma’am, hun. I turned 28 today and you can call me, Dottie.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Dottie. I don’t mean to overdo it. My momma raised me proper.”

“There’s not a thing wrong with that.”

“I-I did have someone but she left me for an Army Sergeant.”

“That’s a shame. She left behind a perfect gentleman.”

“Should I be grabbing you like this?”

“Not without a woman’s permission but the more they’re scowling at you, the more you’re doing it right.”

Dottie felt powerful as she danced. Ace was a better dancer than he looked. She led his hands to where she was sure the men grabbed their things and left the club with reddened, angry faces. All that was left was the rest of the close couples, the remaining staff and Freddie as he licked his lips to her.

“Do you think of someone,” Dottie whispered into his ear.

“What do you mean?”

“When you’re alone with that pride between your legs to keep you company?”

“Would you be insulted if I think of you tonight?”

“Only tonight, Ace,” she pushed herself closer as Freddie held himself back, drumming his fingertips on the table, “After that, though, you’ll be all on your own.”

“Pity. What dream woman would want me?”

Dottie pulled his head closer as she teased her lips to his ear.

“She’ll have long curling gold hair that’ll sit over her shoulders. Her lips may be small but they’ll stretch to a beautiful smile when you kiss her.”

“She sounds perfect.”

“Now, now,” she tsked, “Not done yet. Her eyes will be a piercing green when they met yours. You’ll stun her, leaving her speechless with the strapping matured, looks you’ll have in the coming years, no doubt.”

“Thanks.”

“She may be a small thing but she’s be strong enough or her grip will be when she touches you.”

She was startled a little when she felt the tremble of his breath. She bit her lip and inched closer to him, feeling him as they danced. A little trouble wouldn’t have hurt anyone.

“Her voice will tremble when you touch her. She’ll beg for you to take her, knowing she may very well cry out your name when you do. Her chest will heave and your mouth will water, your manhood swelling just for her to take.”

“God…”

“Think about if I was here tonight with no one. You’ll think of her in my place and all the things you would want to do to me. All of the lovely, hidden, unsavory things, Ace. Think of her and all the things you may be capable of once you find the right girl.”

“When I do, I may just invite you to the wedding.”

Dottie laughed a bit louder than she wanted but it was the alcohol and the hands on her body that left a smile that finally sent Freddie from his seat and in their direction.

“I think that’s midnight for us, Ace.”

Ace looked over his shoulder to Freddie buttoning his coat and storming the dance floor as Dottie felt his nervousness.

“Hey, thank you.”

“F-For what?”

“For helping me decide.”

“Decide what?”

“That’s for me to know and my man to find out. You’re a wonderful dancer by the way. Good luck with tonight.”

Dottie kissed his blushing cheek and stepped in front of Freddie as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“What were you planning?”

“To get you out here with me. Did it work?”

“I’m not sure if I should be angry.”

“If I did something to hurt your feelings, then I apologize.”

He clenched her hand and led it to the front of his pant as Dottie felt the hairs rise on her arm. She forced herself not to smile as her fingers wrapped around his straining cock.

“Don’t apologize just yet. What did you do to that poor boy?”

“He’s just young and very well just showed me what I needed.”

“I’m not sure I can compete with youth.”

“Then how about better instinct?”

Dottie spread her legs apart a fraction and rubbed herself on Freddie’s leg. He held her as close as he could bear, ignoring all the other dancing couple around them. They grinded to one another, slowly heaving as Freddie felt he was going to die.

“What are you doing to me, woman?”

“Anything you want. This is what I want, Freddie Page. I want you. All of you but in controlled portions, of course. God knows what would happen if you fully let go on me.”

“Is that all?”

“You want me. I want you. Fast, slow. In every way, Freddie. Can’t you say the same?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, “but right now you are ruining this?”

“In what way am I ruining my birthday night?”

Freddie laced his fingers into her long hair and yanked her head back with his lips tracing her neck tenderly.

“I was going to pull you into the cab when we were done here and sit on the other side of the cab, forcing myself down to make sure I didn’t touch you until I got you back to my home. I would have led you up the stairs by the hand and nothing else but when the door to my bedroom closed, oh,” he groaned as he grinded themselves closer together, “I would have pained myself to strip you slowly and torture you with my lips alone until you begged for me to take you.”

“Didn’t you already promise me something like that?”

“No. I’m saving that for something special but tonight, you were right. I think I need you as much as you need me.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“For the song to end, Ms. Hemminge.”

Freddie let her hair go and gently cradled her head as he kissed her lips. Dottie couldn’t refuse or tease him as she felt a slight rumble in her chest. She swayed with Freddie, not caring if his skill as a dancer were true or not. His hands grabbed at her, making her want more as she grinded herself harder on his thigh.

“Fuck…”

“That’s it, Dottie. Just a little more.”

She felt her skin burning, needing his touch, not caring if he took her in the middle of the dance floor.

“Freddie… Please take me…”

“That’s all I wanted to hear. Shall we?”

Dottie could hear her heartbeat in her ears as the ensemble ended and the couple clap for more. Freddie grabbed their things and led her by the hand to the front of the club. His hand felt right comfortably tucked with hers. Her face never hurt so much from an honest smile. They made the final staircase as Dottie stopped. Freddie turned back, wanting to pull her along but read her mind as he pushed her into the nearest wall and claimed her lips. In the state they were in, they didn’t care if the lobby was full of people. They were just lucky it was clear of guests or staff.

Freddie pushed them back to an empty hallway, shadows used for storage as he sat on one of the scattered chairs and pulled her to his lap. His hands were all over her, pulling her dress aside as he kissed and licked at whatever showed itself to her. She whimpered as his fingers curled into her sex with her hips rocking steadily on his hand. Freddie licked at her breasts, teasing her and only making her writhe for making him jealous.

Dottie rode his fingers, needing the ache between her legs to stop. She braced the chair and his chest, not caring if they would be found.

“I’m sorry, Dottie…”

“Don’t me, Mr. Page. Just fucking take me now.”

Freddie undid his pants and pulled them down enough as his straining erection sprang free for her. Dottie moved away for a second, gripping him as she sank to her knees. Freddie wasn’t able to stay a word as she licked him a single time and then wrapped her rouge lips around his cock. His head fell back, his hips shifting a bit to fill Dottie’s mouth with his cock. He took in the moment, licking her arousal from his fingers and wrapping them around her arm to pull her away and back to his lap.

Dottie braced herself as she slid down his waiting cock. A faint gasp escaped her, bringing a smile to his face as Freddie held her close and shifted his hips up. They moved together beautifully, writhing in the dark as the faint club lights failed to find them. Freddie pulled her closer, dragging his tongue from the valley of her breasts to the shell of her ear.

“You are too perfect,” he panted into her ear.

“You too but your patience could use a bit of work.”

Her bit of mischievousness made him want her even more but the condition he was already in was only drawing him closer.

“I’m going to make you fuck me, now, Dorothy, but when we get home, I will make you wait, beg, anything you want.”

She shifted her hips quicker with a grin to her face.

“Promise, Mr. Page?”

“Every God damn time.”

He reached between them, rubbing harshly at her clit as Dottie’s body began to fall back. Freddie wrapped his arm around her waist and thrusted deeper into her. Dottie cried out unexpectedly as her body crashed back to Freddie’s. He held her close and rode out her release as he pulled her away from his lap and shot his seed to the carpeted floor. They gasped and moaned in the darkness as raised voices were heard yelling Freddie’s name in the hall.

“Well, I think I’m about to in trouble for the first time in my life.”

“We better not keep them waiting,” teased Dottie as she fixed their clothes and followed behind him.

They stumbled from the darkness hand in hand, ready to face management and head for home but was met with the coat attendant instead.

“Mr. Page! Everyone’s been looking for you.”

“Has the cab been waiting long?”

“I-It just only got here.”

“What’s wrong?”

Dottie peered around Freddie, meeting the attendant’s gaze as it fixed onto her. Her side immediately twisted with nervousness.

“There’s a message for you, ma’am, from the hospital. Something’s happened.”

-

Dottie ran down the sidewalk with the dress picked up to her shins.

“Dorothy!”

Freddie stayed behind for a brief moment to give the cab driver instructions. The door caught on her coat as she stripped it off and run for the nearest person available.

“I’m looking for my sister, please.”

“Name,” asked a nurse.

“Her name is Lorraine, she-she’s pregnant and she…”

“The mugging?”

“What?”

“There was a man who said he was a driver that found them.”

“Dottie, stop,” said Freddie as he juggled her things and tried to talk to the doctor.

“No. Where is she? Is she okay?”

“We had to put her out. She only had cuts and bruises. The husband didn’t make it. The police will be along in a few hours with the man that called it in.”

Dottie felt the heart drop as Freddie draped her coat around her shoulders. Her skin was on fire and her lungs felt they were going to explode. The attendant at the club hadn’t given them exact detail but that Lorraine was rushed to the hospital

“That man is under my employment. We need to see her.”

“Family only, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Fine. Take her and I’ll talk to the police.”

Dottie couldn’t form any words as tears feel free from her eyes. She was led away as Freddie stayed put.

“I will still be here, Dorothy. I swear. Go on.”

She shook her head and pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders. Freddie kissed her cheek and pushed her forward as she began to follow the medical staff to her sister. She never liked the hospitals ever since her father had died. The rooms were cold then as they were as hall by hall she was led until they all stopped. Dottie failed miserably to hold her tear back as she looked to her sister with her faced bruised and her arm wrapped in bandages.

“Oh my God.”

“Miss Hemminge, you sister will be fine and we’ve checked the baby. Both are well but the husband…”

“Didn’t make it, you already told me!”

She pushed her way into the room, nearly crashing into the hospital bed as Lorraine opened her unswollen eye to her sister. Dottie felt her face wet with dripping tears.

“Lorraine?”

“Oh, Dot. You look so beautiful.”

Her split lip trembled as she tried not to cry.

“F-Freddie’s here with me. What happened?”

Lorraine broke down with her cry as Dottie moved into the bed and pulled her sister into her arms. She didn’t know how much time had passed until they woke the next morning with sunlight flooding the room.

“Dottie.”

She snapped awake and brushed back her sister’s hair. Her face was littered freckles from crying and cuts from whatever happened.

“Hey, I’m here. I’m here.”

“Harold just came in the door with the cradle. It was too beautiful. He forgot to shut the car door and he was about to go outside when they were waiting. Good thing I didn’t have anything on in the kitchen or the whole place would have been up in flames.”

“The police said Rupert found you.”

“I left my purse in his car. He called and said he was turning around. Everything happened so fast. How did this happen?”

Lorraine sobbed into Dottie’s arms as Dottie scolded the nurses away. She didn’t know what to do next as all she could do was hold her sister close and comfort her the best she could.


	7. To hell with the past!

 

A week, two went by in an instant. Dottie focused on her sister and nothing else. Well, not really. Freddie and Rupert were by her side watching over preparations. The funeral wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either. Harold was a well-respected man with each of his associates giving Lorraine a fine bit of support if she wanted it but all she wanted to do was sleep

The holidays grew closer and Lorraine did what she could to move on with a head held high. Harold would have been proud none the less. Dottie found that he had suffered from internal bleeding, doing whatever he could to protect Lorraine. They had nothing of real value and everything was safely tucked away in the safe in his study.

Rupert pulled up as two of the men fled the scene with the last being run over by his fury. He didn’t look back to see if the man survived but found Lorraine and Harold as the house filled with winter air. Dottie knew that Rupert secured infinite employment with Freddie as he also had a role with their affairs. Freddie stayed his distance and helped, adding acceptable suggestions to help from a distance as Dottie helped with Lorraine.

He took her employer aside and helped get Dottie time off with her sister and to cease whatever gossip was running around the city. As much as he wanted to be with Dottie, he gave the girls the space that they needed. For days, Dottie was worried to not see tears but determination of her sister as she moved on in life.

Solid locks were put on the house, Rupert was constantly teaching to shot a handgun, she even took Dottie’s old job at the switchboard to keep herself busy. Her sister was left with a sufficient amount of money. Through the worry, Dottie was proud of Lorraine.

December moved quickly with both Freddie and Rupert sleeping in the living room and Dottie by her side as a loud clamor shook them all from their sleep.

Dottie saw the bed empty and ran from her sister’s room.

“Lorrie!”

“There you are! Come on! Help me with these!”

Freddie and Rupert ran around the corner, breathless seeing a smile to Lorraine’s face.

“Guys! Hey! I didn’t know you were here! She’s coming!”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Mom phoned. She’s coming in a few days.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“You were sleeping. I only just hung up. What to help take the Christmas decorations down? I think the snowflakes…”

And like that Lorraine was off, dealing with her grief that Dottie could not understand. Freddie smiled and started to follow when Dottie stopped him.

“You should go home.”

“I don’t feel like leaving you.”

“Rupert needs to go home too. You both have done so much and I could never thank either of you enough but you can’t be here all the time. We need to stand on our own two feet.”

“Well, if it’s what you want then I won’t stop you.”

“Are you at least coming around tomorrow? I suspect you have other places to show your business face.”

“I had wanted you to come with me.”

“They’re always be next year to wrap me in a stunning dress and show me off to the city.”

“So it’s a date.”

“It is Mr. Page. Go on then,” she chuckled as she gave him a playful push.

He pulled her close into the shadows of the door to the library. She waited to see if he was to try something dirty but he only wrapped his arms around her and savored a kiss to her lips. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Bring something to make our throats burn.”

“Gladly. Try not to miss me too much.”

“Go so I can watch you walk away.”

“Well now you’ve just broken my heart.”

“I like to watch parts of you walk away.”

He chuckled as he made his way down the stairs and to whatever coat he’d left lying about the night before.

“Dottie! We can make pigs-in-blankets!! I’m starving!”

She still smiled as she walked into the kitchen and pulled her sister from the open fridge.

“You need a shower then I promise to help you.”

“I’ve invited so many ladies from the offices and some of Harold’s friends said they wanted to check up but they’ll be busy with the scotch, I presume…”

“Now, or I won’t make pie this year.”

“Fine,” she sighed as she dropped her mixing bowls and headed for the back stairs.

Dottie grabbed their mother’s dingy apron and tied it around her waist, setting her sights on the gifted groceries, ready for the last of the year to come to an end.

-

Dottie wanted a drink so badly. She could hear the chime of the grandfather clock down the hall, enough to drown out the happiness and merriment of the nearly crowded bottom floor. Rupert had returned with helping to move the furniture so that no one would be clever to try and sneak upstairs. The open wardrobe was helpful so everyone to store the coats themselves and the bottles of liquor and spirits lined the stairs as decorations and goals to finish before the night; a tradition Rupert picked up during his years in America.

Ten chimes filled her ears as the doorbell rang.

“It’s open,” Dottie shouted as she fumbled with her tray of food.

The thing nearly slipped from her hand as she saw Freddie tumble through the front door with suitcases in his hands.

“You’re early! Please don’t tell me you stole those.”

“Not at all. There was someone that needed help.”

He stepped aside and tears lined the side of her eyes as Lorraine pulled the tray away and yanked her near the door.

“Mommy!”

Both women turned into children again as they flung their arms around their mother’s neck and held on tightly.

“Girls! Really! We’re only late a few hours.”

Dottie’s smile evaporated as she looked over her mother’s shoulder to see their stepfather without a bit of luggage in his hands. She knew his flask was close to emptying.

“Allen. Haven’t driven into a brick wall yet?”

“Lorriana Marie! Honestly, he hasn’t made it into the door yet before you sass him.”

She gently pushed her little sister out of the way so the nearly bearable stench could make his way through the door. Dottie was glad he set his sights on the displayed alcohol instead of attacking them with his usual words.

“Mom, would you like to get refreshed. I have some snacks lying around.”

“No.”

Dottie rolled her eyes as Allen returned in record time with a scotch in hand.

“Really? You’ve been in the car for hours.”

“It’s nearly midnight. She doesn’t need it. Look at her.”

Dottie could feel her face growing redder than her mother’s.

“The doctor says I need to lower my sodium. I’m in the best shape I’ve been in for years.”

Out the corner of her eye, she could see Lorraine walk away and disappear into the party. Freddie led her to the stairs as Dottie grabbed a bag and pushed some of the bottle away to make a space.

“Here’s your room. Feel free to shower if you want. Just remember to put the bottles back on the stairs when you come down.”

“We won’t,” sighed Allen as he began to judge the clean but unsatisfying state of the room, “We’ll be to bed shortly.”

“But darling. It’s New Years.”

“You said you wanted to say hello, not that you wanted to stay.”

“Shit, just be down stairs for the countdown! You can leave tomorrow evening when Lorraine gives back the keys!”

Allen felt his pockets and forced a smile.

“Yes. That would be lovely. Quality time together.”

She had to forcefully unpetrified herself as she looked to the familiar clenched fists but she knew he would not lose his temper with so many guests downstairs and Freddie in attendance. He only stepped in and shook both of their hands, ensuring a good time as Dottie made a break for the ground floor. She stomped out of her heels, wherever they tumbled as she closed herself in Harold’s study.

She did what she could to calm herself as a sharp lump formed in her throat. The door opened behind her as her finger wrapped tightly around the silver letter opened on the edge of the desk.

“Dorothy?”

She sighed as she placed it down and faced Freddie.

“Lock the door. I can’t face any of them.”

He caught the key she tossed to him, locking them away in the warm study with a bottle of something presumably strong in his hand.

“Should I be worried?”

“I feel stupid for thinking he was staying home.”

“Dottie?”

“He’s easier now that we’re the same height.”

“Should he be here?”

Dottie answered by yanking off the cork of his bottle and took the few gulps to sort herself out.

“I think I just need to keep drinking and not give a shit what he does.”

“And if you do?”

“There’s plenty of space to hide him in the backyard.”

“I think you’re missing the big picture.”

“Like what? God knows I need a distraction.”

He flipped on the room’s light and skillfully stripped off his coat as a smile spread across her face. Her eyes glued to his well-tailored suit, surely new from the smell of the fabric. He knew well to stand in front of her as her eyes wondered his torso.

“Better?”

“Yes and no,” she sighed with a smile to her face, “There’s an abusive alcoholic upstairs starving my mom and I swear to God, I may just slit his throat.”

“What?”

He snapped her face by his chin so that she was no longer distracted.

“Yeah. I don’t even know where he came from. One moment my father is sick in bed and the next, his things were sold to cover the funeral and my mother has a new engagement ring on her finger. He’s a man with new money and he broke my wrist during the wedding reception because I refused to dance with him.”

She cleared her throat and swallowed more than she could normally hold.

“Right. I’m spending the night here.”

“I’m an adult now, Freddie. You don’t know nothing about us.”

“I know now that if anything happens, he will disappear.”

“Harold gave me his gun in his will and I know how to use it. I almost gutted you with the letter opener when you came in.”

“I don’t doubt that for a moment.”

She sat on the edge of the clean desk and wrapped her arms around Freddie. He held right back, cocooning her as she turned her nose into his shirt. He smirked at the approving sounds that fell from her throat like she was smelling a fresh meal set in front of her. His fingers ran down the back of her dress, pulling softly at the fabric.

“I believe you need a better distraction.”

He pulled away, removing his suit top, rolling the white under shirt to his elbows and undid his tie. The white cloth folded around his knuckles as he stood up straight in front of a swaying Dottie.

“Turn around.”

Dottie only took a second to realize the changed demeanor in Freddie and quickly took another swig of the scotch. Freddie reached for the bottle and placed it on one of the chairs behind him. She kept her arms at her side, sliding calmly from the desk and onto her feet, facing the grandfather clock across from her.

Her skin pricked, almost painfully, as Freddie’s fingertips traced the edge of her dress from shoulder to shoulder. She expected his lips but could feel her knees shake as Freddie buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her.

“Mmm… Time is so short. In the blink of an eye, we could all be gone.”

Dottie pushed the lump further down her throat. He wrapped the tie around her neck and pulled her gently back to his teeth. He nibbled on her ear as her hand grasped onto his thigh.

“I’m going to remember each moment with you, Dottie. I need to remember you like this.”

He grinded himself into her, pulling her fully him as his cock, pulsed with need to take her.

“I believe I made you a promise. Didn’t I?”

“Y-Yes, Mr. Page…”

Her goosebumps spread over her skin as she could feel the tip of his tongue run up her neck. She was too distracted to care about the dress that Freddie undid and let fall to the floor as Dottie stood in her corset, her stockings and her heels.

“Excellent,” he approved by the absence of her undergarments, “Hands behind your back.”

She obeyed, folding her hands for Freddie to tie. The fabric knotted beautifully, admiring his work as he undid his white shirt completely. Dottie fought the temptation to look over her shoulder, imagining how he would have looked. His fingers were cold, tracing the edge of her bottom but delivered a quick smack as her body jolted.

The upper half of her body was pushed over the side of the table as Dottie fought to catch the breath that was taken from her. Freddie arched over her, touching closer between her legs.

“Pick a word for me, Dorothy.”

“ _Iris._ ”

“Good girl. God, I could eat you up alive.”

His hand went further, close to her sex as she spread her legs farther apart. Freddie dimmed the office light so that the street lamp was the only thing lighting the room. His forefingers spread her lips apart as he rested his head an inch from her sex, waiting for him to delve in.

“Wet already and I’ve barely touched you.”

“Please…”

“I may just make you beg some more but it’s far too late for that.”

His tongue licked her up and down like a lollipop, teasing her from her clit and straight to her core. Dottie kept herself pressed to the desk to anchor herself onto Freddie’s tongue. His hand smacked at her and held her down to the edge. He wanted her like this for so long and it only wound him up to finally have her this way. The corset, if she wasn’t pressed to the elegant wood, would have strained from her heaving breasts. The dark stockings were bold against her fair skin and the high heels, propping her up and displaying her for his hungry benefit was more than he could have asked for.

His thumb rubbed at her in circles. He let her hips go, letting her rock against his mouth. Freddie tasted her slower, kneading the inside of her thighs, anything to keep her moving. He felt a growl fall from his throat as he swept his tongue up her legs.

“Fuck, Dottie. I had so many plans for you.”

She looked over her shoulder as he reached for the front of his trouser only to stop.

“Would you care to do the honors, Dottie?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dottie slinked to her knees in front of him and darted her head forward. Her teeth closed around the zipper and pulled down. Her hot breaths teased his stomach and he wanted nothing more than her tongue touching his skin. She pulled apart his slacks and caught his cock as it sprung towards her. Freddie braced the desk to keep himself from pushing his cock between her lips. He needed her too much.

His fingers laced in her hair to bring her back to her feet. His other hand jerked down the edge of her corset to show off her breasts to him. She spread her legs for him as his hand moved down to her clit. Freddie latched onto her breast and groped the other as his arm held her up. Dottie’s head rolled back as his hand massaged her deeper and higher.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

Freddie moved from one breast to the next. His long finger wondered to her cunt, making sure she was wet enough for him. He kissed her breast and turned for his fingers. Dottie felt her skin tighten as she looked to Freddie licking her wetness from the tips. He turned back for her.

“Turn around. Now.”

She braced the table and spread her legs. Freddie’s hand was stalking. It started from the base of her back, canvassing her bottom then to her neck where his fingertips laced deep into her dark hair. He traced her lips with the tip of this cock, drawing out the second until she moved. When she did, he thrusted into her. Her whole body jumped as she tried to hide her moan. Freddie brought his palm down on her rear without a word.

Dottie grabbed the sides of the desk and arched her hips up. Freddie arched over her, holding himself up just enough so that he wouldn’t crush her.

“Look at you, Ms. Hemminge. What a sight you are, trying to arch yourself to take more of me. All you had to do was ask.”

He struck at her again.

“Ask.”

“Please, Freddie…”

“Sir,” he hissed as he slammed his hips into her.

“Please, sir,” she gasped, “Please take me.”

“Why should I take you? Because you are a dirty little whore?”

“Because I’m your dirty little whore, sir. Please take me.”

Dottie wasn’t sure how clear the words came out of her mouth but it thrilled her. Freddie nibbled on the outside of her ear with the heat of his chuckle coating her neck.

“Good girl.”

He pressed his hand to the flat of her back to keep her hips to the table as he thrusted harder into her. He was careful not to hurt her but her voice was like music to her ears. Between his thrusts, Dottie reached underneath her to rub at her clit. Freddie noticed.

“Look at you. So eager and ready to come. You want to come, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir. I want to come around your cock.”

“Then do it.”

Dottie moved her hand faster, immersed in bliss. She turned her head for the door, seeing the bit of shadows moving away from the door. She hoped whomever was watching got what they were looking for. Freddie pulled Dottie up gently by her neck as the new angle made Dottie start to see stars.

“Perhaps next time you will last longer in my bed. Would you like that? Being tied down like a trapped frail animal as I fuck you.”

“Yes, si…”

Dottie’s body arched back as she finally came. Freddie held onto her. His covered her mouth in time as she cried out into his palm. He bent her over and braced himself on the desk as he emptied himself into her. He opened his eyes and saw Dottie panting under him. He smiled, kissing at her shoulder to bring her back.

“Dottie?”

“There was someone at the door.”

In the darkness, Freddie knew that he was blushing. He gently pulled himself away from Dottie and pulled her dress from the floor. He didn’t leave her side until she was dressed and presentable. Dottie reached behind her and turned on the desk lamp. Freddie fixed his jacket as he looked back to Dottie.

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Dishes, I guess.”

“Spend the night with me.”

“I always spend the night with you.”

She pulled his forward, leaving him panicked as he used his hand to cover what was in his pocket. He opened his mouth for a counter plan when the lights shut off in the house. The grumble of the guests carried down the hall. Dottie huffed her breath and made her way to the party.

“Sorry. Just let me check the fuses in the basement.”

Freddie followed behind with a lighter between his fingers.

“Here. Let me. I knew some things during the war.”

Dottie watched behind as he took a single look at the box.

“Well, there’s your problem.”

“What?”

“Someone snatched the fuse.”

She looked to the empty space where Harold had replaced a month ago.

“Goddammit.”

“Let’s go.”

Dottie took his hand and followed him back up the stairs to everyone making their way out the door. Most had plans to hurry to other parties and some went home.

“Well, that was fun,” laughed Allen as he left with his suitcase in one hand and her mother in the other.

“Give my love to your sister, darling.”

Dottie stood in the door and watched as her mother disappeared again without a proper goodbye.

“Dottie? We should find a hotel.”

“Nonsense. You girls can stay the night with me.”

“Thank you, Freddie. I’ll get my purse.”

“Lorraine, be careful of the bottles.”

Freddie held her hand and led her and her sister out the door into the cold December night. They found a diner close by that let Freddie use their phone. Dottie stayed with her sister.

“It’s almost midnight,” sighed Lorraine.

“Yeah, quiet the year it’s been.”

She watched her sister look down to her ring.

“And the next will be just as wonderful.”

“I know. I should tell you know that I asked Mrs. Norma for a position at the switchboards.”

She wiped a tear so Dottie wouldn’t see.

“Lorraine.”

“No. Harold did leave me some money for the next few years but I need to stand on my own two feet. I got a baby on the way.”

“You have me.”

“And Freddie has you, Dot. I see the way he looks at you with so much love. You need to let me make my mistakes and live your own life. I can’t lean on you anymore, starting Monday.”

“It’s not like he asked me to marry him and there’s still a few more months to spend some more time with you before the baby comes. I will make sure to be the best aunt I can to this precious leech.”

Lorraine smiled as Dottie wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. Freddie looked over his shoulder to the girls. The call for a cab had already finished and he couldn’t help but smile. He pulled the small box from his pocket and peered in to the small diamond ring he purchased his first day back to America. There were a few thoughts about it being a rushed decision but the more he looked at it, he imagined a wonderful life with Dottie. A white dress as she walked down the aisle, children and many happy, happy years together.

“Freddie! It’s here.”

He pushed the box back in his pocket and shuffled the girls into the freezing cab. The townhouse wasn’t as cold but in no time, the fireplaces would be roaring. Lorraine stopped at the door as light filled the space.

“Wow, smells like the nursery near the market. I love the colors.”

“Thank you. Shall we, ladies?”

“I’m gonna get a drink.”

“I’ll be back. Miss Lorraine?”

“Yes, please. I’m bushed.”

Freddie climbed the stairs ahead of her to start a fire. Dottie sat in the silence of the house and slipped at the scotch she poured herself. Freddie’s footsteps were heard on the steps as the clock chimed next to her. He helped her jacket off, careful to kiss her once.

“Happy New Year.”

“To the year we all deserve,” she toasted.

“Here, here.”

He took the glass from her and finished it. Dottie followed him up the stair and to his bedroom. He left the door open a crack and worked off his shoes.

“Shall we?”

“Are you going to behave?”

“Are you, Freddie?”

They climbed into the bed and let the fire warm the room for them. Dottie moved next to Freddie as his arms covered her.

“This is perfect,” he sighed.

“It is. I’m not used to it.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“You doing nothing will work just as fine.”

Dottie turned her head into Freddie’s chest and smiled. Freddie could only look at the ceiling and wait. He’d planned on proposing at midnight in the middle of the party but with the power gone, his plan was ruined. He was sure her step father had something to do with it but he didn’t want to dwell on it. The jewel box sat heavy hidden in the back of the closet, knowing it could wait for another few weeks.

 


	8. The way you look tonight

Dottie rubbed her head as she looked to the falling snow outside. One business meeting was done with another to follow. She was glad to not be with the men higher up in the office building and the view from her shared office wasn’t so bad.

“Hi, hi!”

Lorraine poked her head in to her sister’s office. Her eyes happily went for her sister’s stomach, noticeable and healthy from the doctor’s orders. She fear was for any of the girls to gossip about her but to her surprise, Lorraine was favorite to everyone and dreamingly envious of the baby that was on the way.

“Hey. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Second day without any sickness. I can still smell eggs though.”

“That’s good. What do you have there?”

“The new list of interviews for the switchboards.”

“Norma is out making her rounds so you can leave them on her desk.”

The phone on her desk rang.

“Switchboard? Yes. Are you sure? Send him up.”

Lorraine raised her eyebrow to the smile on Dottie’s face.

“Freddie?”

“No,” sighed Dottie as she fixed her skirt, “Rupert. He has a delivery. Care to join me?”

“How exciting.”

Lorraine followed her sister to the front desk of the floor where Rupert had just arrived. The suit he was wearing looked fairly new.

“Rupert?”

“Good afternoon, Miss Hemminge. I was wondering if I could see your sister.”

“Lorraine,” she smiled as she stepped aside, “You have a visitor.”

A few of the girls craned their heads from the switchboards smiling as Rupert pulled half a dozen roses from behind his back.

“Happy Birthday from me, Ms. Lorraine.”

“Oh God, thank you. They’re beautiful but I’m sorry to say my birthday was yesterday.”

“I understand that the both of us were busy with work.”

“All in all, it’s thoughtful of you, Rupert.”

Rupert smiled bashfully, ringing his hat in his hands.

“I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. I know it’s Valentine’s day and you may have plans…”

“I’m not busy if you aren’t.”

“Wonderful news!”

Dottie’s smile dropped when she felt a bit faint. As much as she wanted to stay to see her sister’s happiness her emotions dreaded on the chance of being ill. She turned for the restroom and shut herself away from work. She sat in the nearest stall and rubbed at her head.

“Please don’t be sick, please don’t be sick…”

She knew her time was coming until she ended up sick. It was going through the offices quickly and most girls were out because of it. Luckily, Lorraine had kicked the bug a few weeks before and was taking precautions to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. She rested her head on the stall wall for a moment of peace. The forced breath that entered the restroom took the peace away.

“She moves quickly, I’ll tell you that.”

“How can you say such a thing?”

“Please, we were all thinking it.”

“No. Just you, I’m afraid. Lorraine is a wonderful worker and she hasn’t seeked any pity from her situation.”

“You mean the bastard?”

Dottie was able to clear her head as she pressed her ear to the door.

“How dare you!”

“She has that poor Irishman out there pining for her. That baby may very well be his and they killed the husband together.”

Dottie slammed her hand down and filled the restroom with silence and the roars of flushing water. She calmly walked out of the stall and washed her hands as if nothing was said. She turned her eyes up to Holly, a kind-hearted worker who was two years into switchboard and a new girl whose name she didn’t remember, definitely from her parents’ money. Dottie remained unintimidated as her blonde curls and her pale blue eyes failed to make her shrink.

“Holly, your fiancé taking you out tonight?”

“N-No, Ms. Hemminge. He said he wanted to cook for me tonight.”

“Sounds like you have yourself a keeper. You should put a ring on his finger and please call me Dottie,” she smiled.

The smile dropped as she eyed the blonde woman up and down a single time.

“You certainly look like death.”

Dottie couldn’t disagree. Her skin became clammy and the back of her neck began to sweat. If anything, she’d have an hour before she got worse. Enough time to pack her things and head home before anyone else got sick.

“Well I do believe I got it here. Forgive me if your new arrival has kept me from your name. We are all practically sisters here but you should be more careful with yourself until you learn to keep certain things to yourself properly. We wouldn’t want people to think ill of you, now would we?”

She left them in the restroom as Dottie stepped out to the simple afternoon light piercing harshly to her eyes.

“Mrs. Hemminge!”

Dottie turned and stood up straight to the employee.

“It’s _Ms_., but may I help you?”

“What you heard in there.”

“My outward appearance may be unflattering but my ears were working fine.”

“Look, I may be a city girl but I know trash when I see it. Girl to girl, you are above it.”

“Would you care to clarify or should I get someone to explain it for you? Your work ethic doesn’t seem to be getting you anywhere and management had taken notice.”

She turned and passed Rupert just as he was about to leave.

“That’s coming high and mighty from someone fucking a man connected to the mob!”

Dottie drove her heel into the ground to stop herself. A wider grin had never crossed her face as she cleared her throat. Voices stayed to the switchboards as eyes and a few select ears turned in anticipation to the front desk.

“It seems you don’t fit in here with us, new fish. Pack your things. You are done here.”

“You don’t have that authority!”

“Actually,” chimed Mrs. Norma as she turned the corner, “She does. She’s proven herself over the years. I trust her judgement.”

Dottie turned her eyes to what she though was Freddie dress in his usual crisp suit.

“Excuse me…”

Dottie turned for her office, needing to sit as she felt a bit faint. A hand wrapped around her arm.

“You can’t put me out!”

“I just did. Bow out gracefully.”

“You know you and your sister don’t fall far from the same poisonous tree. I wonder if her baby will be the same.”

Everything happened too quickly for her to care. Dottie turned and used all of her strength to knock the blonde woman from her feet and into the nearest desk. She shook with anger as the blonde woman’s attitude changed drastically. Dottie slammed her office door behind her as the clamoring women turned to cotton in her ears. She could barely swallow as she braced as much of herself on her desk as she could bear.

The door opened and she figured she owed her employer an incredible explanation for putting her hands violently on someone else.

“Effective immediately, I give my resignation, Mrs. Norma.”

“Dottie!”

She closed her eyes and couldn’t remember anything after that.

-

Freddie tried not to smile as Rupert fixed his tie for a third time.

“Go get her already!”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Come on. I’ll be waiting in the lobby. Just breathe.”

He watched as his friend walked into the office building with the bit of roses clenched in his hand. Freddie bit the edge of this gloves where he knew his fingernails would have been. He made the door, holding it as Mrs. Norma smiled up to him.

“Mr. Page! Happy Valentine’s Day! How is your day?”

“It is going well Mrs. Norma. How are the offices?”

“They are treating the girls well. Have you had a tour yet? You have had a hand in our expansion.”

“I fear I haven’t too busy with new deals.”

“I’ve heard! Congratulations. Come see the floor, please.”

“If you insist,” he smiled.

Freddie nearly regretted stepping into the elevator. He knew his presence always drew attention and he didn’t wish to take it away from Rupert or put Dottie and her sister in a spotlight they didn’t want. The life of a paper salesman always drew interest but more to the fact on who he conducted business with.

“Any plans for tonight, Mr. Page or are your plans on the hush?”

“If you can keep a secret then I can as well.”

“Young man, you would run away in terror if you knew what I know.”

“How about this for the collection,” he asked as he showed off the small engagement ring for Dottie.

Mrs. Norma covered her mouth in excitement.

“My word!”

“We have no plans for tonight. I believe in treating her specially every single day but I’m still waiting on the perfect moment to propose.”

“My boy, I hope you both find what you need from one another.”

The elevator doors opened as the atmosphere smelled as stale as disinfectant.

“That’s coming high and mighty from someone fucking a man connected to the mob!”

Freddie swore he could hear a penny drop as he tried to follow the scene in front of him. He got his answer as he saw a sickly Dottie turn for the anger blonde in front of her.

“Well,” gasped Mrs. Norma, “I never!”

“I’d like to see where this goes.”

Rupert had taken Lorraine with her mouth agape and moved her back from the spectacle. There was something about Dottie’s gaze that Freddie was sure he had brought out of her.

“It seems you don’t fit in here with us, new fish. Pack your things. You are done here.”

Freddie smiled, having it drop as Dottie swayed on her feet. The blonde woman followed closely behind her, leaving Mrs. Norma to call security.

“She needs to go home,” sighed Lorraine as she clutched her flowers.

“Should we step in, Sir?”

“She’ll work until her last breath, I’m afraid.”

Freddie stepped to the side to see Dottie clench her jaw and swing her fist into the blonde woman’s face. He rushed forward in front of Mrs. Norma and the sea of girls gathering around the crying blonde. He opened the door behind Dottie as she tumbled to the floor.

“Dottie!”

Freddie didn’t wait as he lifted her from the floor and carry her all the way to the hospital in the dead of winter.

-

Dottie rubbed her head as her body felt like cement. She moaned as she tried to open her eyes.

“Shh…”

She could hear Freddie’s voice and his hand as it took hers. Freddie sat at her side as she slowly woke.

“Miss Hemminge, welcome back.”

“What happened?”

Her own voice slurred into something out of a dream.,

“You’re in the hospital, resting for a few days. It was the flu, I’m afraid.”

The first thing she could see was the masks covering his and Freddie’s mouths. Her placed her head back down on her pillow as Freddie spoke with the doctor. For now, things were slow with the business and Rupert had watched after Lorraine. There was still so much excitement from Dottie striking a coworker but it would all be waiting for her when she was healthier. The next day, she got some of her strength back but only enough to be sent home.

She didn’t argue with staying at the townhouse until she was better, more to their shared suggestion. The last thing she wanted to do was get Lorraine sick again. Freddie helped her into the guest room and waited on her hand and foot but not that she needed it. He was glad that she slept and not fought to get to her feet or that’s what he would have though an independent woman like her would have done. There was nothing carnal. Freddie made sure medicine was taken and that fluids remained in her system. After three days, her fever was nearly gone and her stomach was able to hold some solid foods again.

“Good evening!”

Dottie smiled to Freddie as he appeared with some soup and toast. She sat up at the dining room table and tried not to imagine how horrid she looked after being sick for so long.

“Forgive my appearance,” she joked as she pulled her dark hair over her shoulder.

Freddie could only help but smile. Dottie had looked a bit slender than she was before she was sick. He worried that she would jump back into her life instead of taking the time she needed. She finished her soup with a grin.

“Thank you,” she sighed, “That was delicious.”

“I would hope so on the routine of juice you were on for the past few days.”

He turned with her dishes. There was a tug on his sleeve as Dottie pulled back down. Her arms shook as they wrapped around his neck.

“I meant thank you, Freddie. I’m not used to people going out of their way to take care of me in a long time.”

He kissed her head.

“I’d do anything for you, Dottie. Remember that. Back upstairs with you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dottie kissed his cheek and began her journey back to the stairs. Freddie felt a rush of nervousness and everything else seemed to not worry him. He placed the dishes in the sink. There would be time for them tomorrow. He tried to imagine how he would have asked her. Dinner? It had been done before. He didn’t want it to be on a boat due to her seasickness she was clear to explain in vivid detail. Spur of the moment in the middle of a public place would have made her hysterical and he wasn’t going to put that much pressure on her. Dottie needed something small and worthwhile. She needed to know that someone would be there for her. Freddie knew he would be that person.

He climbed the steps up to the guest room and listened as Dottie freshened up. Dottie rinsed out her mouth and felt much better. Tomorrow would be a different day but she knew she would have to rest another day before she faced Mrs. Norma again. She knew her actions were more than justified but from the position of being a manager of the office, she couldn’t stay. She wouldn’t bring sure shame on Lorraine for how she acted.

Lorraine had many years of being a secretary under her belt and knew her way around behind the scenes. She would be fine on her own and Dottie wouldn’t have been prouder. Now, it was time for her to move on.

She turned back for the bed as she saw Freddie’s shadow in the hall.

“Come to tuck me in?”

He waited until Dottie was under the covers.

“What are you humming?”

Freddie’s smile grew on his face as he joined Dottie. He kicked off his shoes and unclipped the suspenders from his belt. Dottie pulled the sheets back so that Freddie sat reclined to the headboard. He continued humming as his around settled around her waist and fiddled with the sleeve of her robe.

She turned her face into his chest, able to smell him, besides the soup and she was sure she didn’t want anything else. His fingers stroked her hair, washed earlier in the day but untouched by curlers. The natural curl he found beautiful. He moved a little further down the bed to get comfortable but the box was digging into his leg. Dottie yawned at Freddie’s soft hum trying hard to place it.

“I swear that sounds familiar.”

Freddie knew because Lorraine told him it always made her cry. He was more than excited to get her blessing. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and pulled out the box from his pocket, hiding it under him when she wasn’t looking.

“ _Oh but, you’re lovely with your smile so warm, and your cheek so soft_ ,” he kissed the clean side of her face, “ _There is nothing for me but to love you, just the way you look tonight_.”

Dottie giggled into his chest.

“I love this song…”

“ _With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart_ ,” Freddie turned her into the bed and buried his nose into her neck, making her laugh as she pushed him back, “ _and you laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart_.”

Dottie cupped the side of his face, not caring if his shirt was wrinkling or his hair was now a mess. Freddie was too beautiful for her. She couldn’t resist Bing.

“ _Lovely, never, never change_ ,” she sang softer, “ _keep that breathless charm, won’t you please arrange it, ‘cause I love you…_ ”

He pulled the box from behind his back and opened it, keeping his eyes on her to see every reaction.

“And the way you look tonight…”

Dottie eyes flickered to the small ring, wondering if it was a joke. Her eyes met Freddie’s again as tears fell from hers. She didn’t say a word as she smiled and threw her arms around Freddie. He stopped them from rolling out of the bed as he held her and the box safely.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course, it i…”

Her voice crooked as she tried to speak. Freddie kissed her and pushed the ring onto her finger. She didn’t dare look at the ring, keeping her eyes to a man who would do anything for her. She closed her tearing eyes, feeling any bad memory melt away as long as Freddie’s arms were holding her.

She turned her head up and left a passionate kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, Freddie. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he chuckled as he reached behind him and turned off the dull light.

-

“I really do wish you all the best.”

“I know Mrs. Norma and I can’t apologize enough for my behavior.”

“Don’t you think on it for a minute!”

Dottie hugged Mrs. Norma and felt like she was losing family, she bit back her tears and straightened her coat.

“Please look after Lorraine.”

“Always.”

“You are still coming to the wedding?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. A June wedding! Please let me see the ring again?”

Dottie held up her hand as Mrs. Norma took her time to admire it. The right fit, the modest jewel in the center. She had no interest in diamonds and always had a desire to flaunt it. She felt her stomach turn as she gathered her things and met Rupert at the car.

“Last goodbyes?”

“Yes. It feels strange leaving.”

“Home?”

“The office. I want to get there before the boss gets back.”

Rupert hid a laugh as she closed the door behind her and made their way into midday traffic. Dottie was more than excited at the rate she was going. She’d secured new employment and Freddie had more of an interest in planning their wedding than she was.

Dottie juggled her things as she urged Rupert she’d be fine on her own. She knew he’d want to get back to Lorraine. The front door opened to the warehouse as a young man greeted Dottie.

“Ms. Hemminge! We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow, ma’am.”

“I’m always early out of nervousness if you feel you want to remember that.”

The man caught a few things that rolled from the top of her box. She was led past the machines to the fresh office that was all hers. She was left alone as she placed her things on her desk. Her new position was smaller and nearly close to a secretary but she wasn’t one to complain about the perks. Long steady hours, money…

“Ms. Hemminge.”

She turned at the sound of Freddie locking her office door behind him.

“Mr. Page. Please forgive me if I’m early, sir.”

He bite his lip, closing the space between them.

“So eager to start?”

Dottie arched her eye brow. Freddie didn’t realize her hand had reached the front of his slacks so easily. He groaned into her shoulder as a loud bell rang outside the door.

“So eager to finish, sir. Isn’t that lunch?”

“It will be.”

“Freddie, we had a deal! Church and state.”

“You do know you don’t actually start until tomorrow.”

“Oh, you’d love a good scandal, wouldn’t you?”

Freddie shoved Dottie back to the desk and yanked her box of things to the floor. His lips growled into hers as her fingers unfastened her blouse. He pushed away the part of her clothes that hid the curves of her that he craved. Freddie pulled up a chair closer to desk between her opening legs.

“Help yourself, Mr. Page…”

Freddie looked up to his fiancé’s deep blue eyes, turned harder from the bite to the side of her red lip and the arch of her lower back as she pulled her undergarments to the side. Freddie moved up to Dottie for another long, passionate kiss. He knew he was wrong to take her like she was now but he always enjoyed seeing her spread out on a desk. His fingers massaged her, drawing moan from moan from her lips. Every part of her tasted sweeter. He pushed her back and kissed down her corset until his tongue reached forward to let his tongue and his longest finger fill her beautifully.


End file.
